wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Upadek Cadii
thumb|346px|Cadia przed 13. Czarną Krucjatą Upadek Cadii (ang. Fall of Cadia) to ciąg wydarzeń rozpoczęty wraz z wybuchem pierwszych walk na jej powierzchni pomiędzy siłami ludzkości a sługami Chaosu u progu 13. Czarnej Krucjaty aż do całkowitego zdewastowania planety. W obronie jednego z najważniejszych miejsc w Imperium ludzie wystawili do walki ogromną ilość oddziałów każdego sortu, mimo wszystko ich liczba, z powodu braku czasu oraz konieczności obrony wielu innych terytoriów była ograniczona. Słudzy Mrocznych Bogów także dysponowali potężnymi siłami, w skład których wchodzili najlepsi weterani Marines Chaosu oraz najpotężniejsze z demonów. Batalia jaka rozegrała się na powierzchni Cadii była apokaliptycznym starciem pomiędzy ludźmi a jej wrogami chcącymi szaleństwem i mordem zetrzeć z galaktyki wszystko co ludzkie. Strony Konfliktu Obrońcy Cadii 13. Krucjata Abbadona Historia Przez 10.000 lat z Oka Terroru słudzy Chaosu wyciągali swe ohydne macki w kierunku terytoriów ludzkości, przez 10.000 lat ludzie stawiali im opór. Cena zawsze była wysoka, zwycięstwa były opłacane życiem tysięcy, nieraz milionów ludzi. A jednak dzięki poświęceniu dzielnych obrońców ludzkość mogła trwać. Miliony wykrwawiały się, aby kolejne pokolenia mogły żyć. Historia jednak bywa zdradliwa i zmienna, stary porządek miał wkrótce stanąć pod znakiem zapytania. Zbliżała się najczarniejsza godzina ludzkości - 13. Czarna Krucjata. Konflikt, w który zostały zaangażowane największe siły Imperium i Chaosu od czasów Herezji Horusa. 13. Krucjata przeciw ludzkości została przepowiedziana długo przed jej rozpoczęciem przez mistyków i proroków. Wiele z ich wizji okazało się fałszywe, każdy zdrowo myślący człowiek wiedział jednak, że coś nadchodzi. Wkrótce, na przestrzeni Cadiańskiego Sektora zaczęły pojawiać się namacalne oznaki zwiększenia działalności mrocznych potęg, m.in. całe populacje popadające w objęcia Klątwy Niewiary, wzmożona aktywność heretyckich kultów i zwiększona częstotliwość zbrojnych powstań przeciwko imperialnej władzy. Także psionicy zaczęli reagować na zmieniające się okoliczności, donosząc, iż coś nadchodzi. Członkowie najwyższego dowództwa na Cadii na swój sposób odczytali coraz szybszy obrót wydarzeń i zaczęli działać: rozpoczęto mobilizację. thumb|354px|Katafrakci VolcaniPrzywódcy sprawujący pieczę nad Bramą Cadiańską spodziewali się ataku o niespotykanej dotąd sile. Każda planeta Bramy została silnie ufortyfikowana, Cadia jednak pod tym względem przewyższała je wszystkie. Podjęto wszelkie niezbędne kroki, w tym wezwanie dodatkowych sił. Przygotowywanie planety na nadchodzącą inwazją w końcu się zakończyło. Cadia była gotowa na nadchodzącą burzę. Nawet po zakończeniu przygotowań na jej powierzchnię ściągało coraz więcej żołnierzy, dowództwo bowiem wyznaczyło ją jako punkt zborny. Wśród nich przybyli Katafrakci Volcani, wojownicy słynący ze swych doskonałych umiejętności wojaczki. Wzbudzali spory szacunek, cadiańskie dowództwo więc zebrało się w miejscu lądowania Katafraktów, by powitać ich oficjalnie. Katafrakci przybyli ogromnymi transportowcami, skierowanymi na przedpola Kasr Tyrok, w miejsce świeżo wybudowanych lądowisk. Kiedy członkowie najwyższego dowództwa przygotowywali się do salutu, Katafrakci zrzucili imperialne sztandary zastępując je symbolami swych nowych władców. Zdrajcy otworzyli ogień w kierunku lojalnych gwardzistów zabijając ich bezlitośnie. Ich styl walki był bardzo zdyscyplinowany i dziki, z czego katafrakci słynęli od dawna. Walka była zacięta, mimo wszystko jej wynik był z góry przesądzony, ponieważ na przedpolach Kasr Tyrok zebrano wcześniej miliony gwardzistów. Cadianie opłacili zwycięstwo śmiercią gubernatora Primusa, większości wyższych rangą oficerów w tym całego najwyższego cadiańskiego dowództwa. Chaos i konsternację opanował Ursarkar E. Creed, który został mianowany Lordem Kasztelanem, stając się tym samym głównodowodzącym sił zebranych na planecie. Creed wiedział, że to dopiero początek, więc starał się jeszcze lepiej przygotować do nieuniknionej inwazji. Nadeszła niedługo po Bitwie na Tyrockich polach z Katafraktami Volcani. Z Oka Grozy bowiem do świata materialnego przedostała się Czarna Flota Abaddona Profanatora. Jego siły zaatakowały wiele systemów w wielu sektorach naraz rozpoczynając tym samym 13. Czarną Krucjatę. Część jego sił skierowała się na Cadię i zaatakowała planetę bezpośrednio. Stacjonujący na powierzchni żołnierze, Adeptus Astartes, Imperialni Rycerze i inni imperialni obrońcy wreszcie się doczekali. Na planetę zeszła pierwsza fala inwazji. Mimo że w porównaniu do reszty sił Abaddona wyglądała jak straż przednia, w skład pierwszej fali weszły zastępy rządnych krwi Marines Chaosu, obcych człowieczeństwu demonów, dziwactw będących niosącą śmierć fuzją maszyny i demona, zdradzieckie tytany a także niezliczona ilość kultystów, mutantów, bluźnierstw przeciw naturze i wszelkich innych ludzkich popleczników Chaosu czy tych, którzy kiedyś ludźmi byli. thumb|282px|Widok na Oko Grozy z powierzchni Cadii (sprzed 13. Czarnej Krucjaty)O walkach podczas pierwszej inwazji wiadomo niewiele. Najwyraźniej skrybowie byli zbyt zajęci umieraniem pod gruzami budynków zbombardowanych z orbity. Znany jest wynik konfliktu, mianowicie po zaciętej walce Imperium obroniło planetę a awangarda floty arcy wroga została wypchnięta z orbity. Cena za zwycięstwo była jednak ogromna. Miliony zginęły w pierwszym rzucie a jeszcze więcej w masakrach jakie rozegrały się później. Fortece upadały bez jednego wystrzału, kiedy ich obrońcy dławili się własną krwią pod wpływem plag. Regimenty traciły wartość bojową, kiedy oszaleli kamraci rzucali się sobie do gardeł. Wiadomo, że imperialnymi siłami dowodził Creed. Dzięki jego umiejętnościom strategicznym inwazja Chaosu zwolniła a siłom zdrajców przetrącono kręgosłup. Na planecie wciąż toczono sporadyczne walki, jednak pozostałe przy życiu siły wroga nie mogły już zagrozić planecie. Zwycięzcy gwardziści byli zbyt zmęczeni, by świętować, nikt nie wznosił okrzyków, nikt nie wiwatował. Ludzie przeczuwali, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Cadianie nie mieli środków, by skontaktować się z jakimikolwiek siłami poza systemem. Wieże komunikacyjne i latarnie chóru astropatów zostały zniszczone. Ci z astropatów, którzy przeżyli i zaryzykowali zanurzenie się w Immeterium ginęli na różne sposoby, niektórzy np. zostali dosłownie wchłonięci przez istoty czające się na granicy wymiarów. Aby mieć jakikolwiek wgląd na obecną sytuację Creed skontaktował się z resztkami floty na orbicie. Te okręty, które były w stanie sprawnie funkcjonować zostały wysłane na patrol poza system. Czekając na jakikolwiek raport z ich strony jego myśli wypełniała ponura wizja rzeczywistości. Mimo iż w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie otrzymał wiadomości o Abaddonie stąpającym po powierzchni jakiegokolwiek imperialnego świata, był świadom, że w żaden sposób nie zdoła powstrzymać Czarnej Floty przed sforsowaniem Bramy Cadiańskiej. Okręty pozostałe na orbicie były już do niczego nie nadającymi się wrakami, nie licząc Barki Bojowej Kosmicznych Wilków Firemane's Fang. Nie mógłby ścigać okrętów wroga, przeczuwał jednak, że nie będzie to konieczne. Duma Abaddona nie pozwoli mu ominąć Cadii. Wiedział, że zapewne zginą, jednak miał zamiar bronić się jak najdłużej. Im dłużej wytrwają, tym więcej sił zbierze Imperium, by wypchnąć siły Abaddona z powrotem do Spaczni. Tylko jedna z głównych cadiańskich fortec ostała się po pierwszym ataku - Kasr Kraf położona na granicy Pól Elyzjona, ogromnej przestrzeni zdominowanej przez tajemnicze pylony. Creed przeniósł tam swoją kwaterę główną i zaczął przygotowywać warownię na nieuniknioną konfrontację. Tunele pod Kasr Kraf zostały poszerzone i przysposobione do ostatecznej obrony. Adeptus Mechanicus nieprzerwanie zwoziło elementy upadłych bastionów w kierunku Kasr Kraf, dodając je do systemów obrony. Na całym kontynencie pułki Gwardii Imperialnej harowały, tworząc nowe linie obrony. Do pomocy dołączyły pozostałości sił Kosmicznych Marines, z niektórych kompanii bowiem zostało nawet mniej niż kilka drużyn. Na północy wraz ze swymi Marines w ruinach Kasr Jark stacjonował Orven Highfell, Wilczy Lord. Przeszukiwali okoliczne tereny polując na niedobitki demonów grasujących w okolicy. Jeszcze dalej na północy była 4. kompania Mrocznych Aniołów, która rozlokowała siły wokół ich rozbitego okrętu Sword of Defiance. Wystarczająca ilość uzbrojenia okrętu przetrwała zderzenie z planetą, by stanowić fortecę samą w sobie. Na południe od Kasr Kraf można było słyszeć modły. Odprawiali je Czarni Templariusze pod wodzą Marszałka Mariusa Amalricha. Nawet po zaciętym oporze jaki Cadianie stawili podczas pierwszego ataku Marszałek nie wierzył, że Cadiański gwardzista utrzyma pozycję, dlatego rozdzielił swoich ludzi, wysyłając ich między gwardzistów, by zwiększyć ich zapał i dodać odwagi. W dolinie niedaleko Kasr Kraf w rozległej świątyni Św. Morrican stacjonowały Siostry Bitwy z zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Całymi dniami Creed przeprowadzał ćwiczenia. Ludzie byli tak zmęczeni, że nie mieli siły na wątpliwości czy strach. Prócz tego przeniósł pozostałości chóru astropatów z Kasr Luten do Kasr Kraf. Astropaci podłączeni do "latarni" byli już dawno martwi, więc Lord Kasztelan rozkazał przyprowadzić mu każdego psionika pozostałego przy życiu na Cadii i podłączyć do latarni astropatów. Niewielu było astropatami, większość stanowili zwykli psionicy zatwierdzeni przez Scholastica Psykana. Creed uważał, że ich psioniczna moc mimo wszystko pomoże prawdziwym astropatom wysłać prośbę o posiłki. Wielu przybocznych Kasztelana sprzeciwiło się temu. Uznali, że to marnotrawstwo i tak już marnych zasobów. Inni twierdzili, że tym sposobem przyciągną uwagę istot ze Spaczni. Creed chciał oponować, kiedy przyszedł do niego nowy raport - powrócił jeden z okrętów wysłanych na partol. Tylko jeden. Był to Pyrax Orchades. ''Jego sterburta była dosłownie usmażona, dwie trzecie załogi było martwej a reszta miała nie dożyć końca dnia z powodu choroby popromiennej. Jedyny pozostały przy życiu oficer próbował wyjaśnić co widział, jednak odczyty mówiły same za siebie. W kierunku Cadii zmierzała ogromna Czarna Flota Abaddona. W jej centrum znajdowała się zdolna do obracania planet w perzynę budząca grozę Forteca Czarnego Kamienia (''ang. Blackstone Fortress). Kolejny cios thumb|328px|Mapa Bramy CadiańskiejZnajdująca się już w systemie cadiańskim flota Chaosu zwiększyła tempo kierując się prosto w kierunku Cadii. Na tę armadę składały się ogromne statki transportowe przewożące zastępy oddziałów naziemnych, potężne okręty wojenne Tysiąca Synów, Pożeraczy Światów, Gwardii Śmierci oraz innych legionów i band zdradzieckich Marines, wśród nich budzące strach Teminus Est, Forteca Agonii (ang. Fortress of Agony) czy Mściwy Duch (ang. Vengeful Spirit). Na zewnątrz leciały statki eskorty mające niewielkie znaczenie dla kampanii. W samym sercu floty była Wola Wieczności (ang. Will of Eternity), Forteca Czarnego Kamienia. Imperium nie miało w okolicy okrętów, przy pomocy których mogłoby spowolnić wrogie jednostki kosmiczne. Na orbicie Vigilatum straż przednia Czarnej Floty napotkała niedobitki armad Corona i Scarus, które zostały wykrwawione podczas wstępnych bitew krucjaty. Załogi okrętów broniły się do samego końca, jednak ich opór nie wywarł zauważalnych skutków na wrogiej armadzie. Kiedy Czarna Flota weszła w strefę Żelaznego Cmentarza - dryfujących wraków floty cadiańskiego sektora zniszczonych podczas 1. Czarnej Krucjaty została zaskoczona przez grupę bojową okrętów klasy Zwycięstwo Admirała Dostova. Ukryci pośród kosmicznego złomu marynarze mścili się za stratę swych towarzyszy nad Vigilatum. Czarna Flota była jednak ogromna, także straty zadane przez grupę bojową Dostova nie miały większego znaczenia. Na Cadii wieść o Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia zmierzającej w kierunku planety wywarła poruszenie w kwaterze głównej. Podczas 12. Czarnej Krucjaty Abaddon zdobył dwa obiekty tego typu. Ocalałe raporty potwierdzają, że jeden z nich pojawił się na orbicie Cadii podczas pierwszego ataku. Niektórzy twierdzą, że został zniszczony, jednak nie jest to potwierdzona informacja. Jeśli nawet Wola Wieczności jest jedyną istniejącą Fortecą Czarnego Kamienia jej potęga jest nieoceniona. W pojedynkę byłaby w stanie przedrzeć się przez nadwyrężone systemy obrony planetarnej i zetrzeć wszelkie ślady życia z planety. Sztab Lorda Kasztelana miał jednak asa w rękawie. Od momentu, w którym Abaddon po raz pierwszy uwolnił potencjał Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia podczas 12. Krucjaty Adeptus Mechanicus rozpoczęło pracę nad urządzeniem, które mogłoby skontrować promienie Spaczni uwalniane przez główne uzbrojenie Fortecy. Adepci znaleźli rozwiązanie poprzez fuzję technologii tarcz próżniowych i pól Gellara. Urządzenia (wiązki zerowe) używające połączenia ich obu potrafią stworzyć sztuczny płaszcz ochronny, który jest w stanie zdestabilizować i powodować zanik promieni Spaczni. Wynalazek został ukończony krótko przed rozpoczęciem 13. Krucjaty, żaden z powstałych egzemplarzy niestety nie przetrwał pierwszego ataku nietknięty. Dotychczas Creed rozkazał swoim ludziom skupić się na rekonstrukcji systemów obronnych przeznaczonych do prowadzenia wojny konwencjonalnej. Wieść o pojawieniu się Woli Wieczności zmieniła ten stan rzeczy. Każdy dostępny Adept został skierowany do prac nad wiązkami zerowymi (ang. null-array). Kiedy Czarna Flota znajdowała się od Cadii zaledwie o dzień podróży kosmicznej wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie wystarczy im czasu. Zwłaszcza kiedy Magos Klarn oświadczył, że w tak krótkim czasie wiązki zerowe nie zostaną przywrócone nawet częściowej sprawności. W tamtej chwili Sven Bloodhowl z Kosmicznych Wilków przedstawił innym swój pomysł. Jego okręt Firemane's Fang był jedynym zdolnym do podróży okrętem na orbicie Cadii. Zamierzał za jego pomocą dostać się jak najbliżej Fortecy, wejść na jej pokład i zrobić co się da, by ją spowolnić. Jak zostało powiedziane, tak zostało postanowione. Kiedy przekazano wieści, około dwustu Marines weszło na okręt. Jedynie pięćdziesięciu ośmiu należało do Wielkiej Kompanii Bloodhowla, resztę stanowiły niedobitki z pierwszego ataku, chcący zadać jeszcze jeden cios zdrajcom i zemścić się za śmierć swych braci. Ochotnicy nie spodziewali się wrócić, mimo wszystko weszli na pokład okrętu zmierzającego w paszczę lwa. Na pokład weszli także ocaleli z 13. cadiańskiego oraz cała manipuła marsjańskiego Skitarii. Kiedy okręt opuszczał orbitę wieść o misji rozeszła się wśród żołnierzy podnosząc ich na duchu. O ducha i spokój żołnierzy zadbał także sam Creed, który ostatnie chwile ciszy przed burzą spędził objeżdżając linie obrony, serdecznie witając się z oficerami i wygłaszając płomienne przemowy. Pewność siebie z jaką przemawiał i zachowywał się Lord Kasztelan uspokajała jego ludzi. Była to jednak maska, ponieważ Creeda zaczęła ogarniać wątpliwość w przyszłość ich wszystkich. Straż przednia floty Chaosu przybyła, kiedy świt ogarniał Kasr Kraf. Okręty pozostałe na orbicie, o ile możne było je tak nazywać, otworzyły ogień do nowo przybyłych. Do kanonady dołączyły te systemy obrony planetarnej przywrócone do działania. Kiedy krótka walka skończyła się wraz z pojawieniem się na orbicie Woli Wieczności ludziom na powierzchni zabrało dech. Potężny obiekt wystrzelił promień w kierunku planety, jednak ten zniknął na wysokości chmur. Nad Kasr Kraf uniosły się radosne okrzyki. Ucichły dopiero kiedy na niebie dostrzeżono pierwsze okręty desantowe wroga. Kiedy wszyscy cieszyli się z powstrzymania potęgi Fortecy Magos Klarn był jedynym, który nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku aprobaty. Godzinę temu dokonał inspekcji sieci elektrycznej wiązki zerowej położonej w Kasr Kraf. Odnalazł tam ciała swoich Adeptów i obcą technologię wplecioną w przewody wiązki co sprawiło, że wiązka zerowa nie tylko była w pełni sprawna, lecz miała także trzykrotnie silniejsze działanie, dzięki czemu cała Cadia była przez nią chroniona. Kiedy zobaczył desantowce wroga, Klarn postanowił odłożyć rozwikłanie tajemnicy na później. Oblężenie Cadii Secundus W kierunku Cadii leciało mrowie statków desantowych zapowiadających przyszłą masakrę. Obok nich przelatywały pociski bombardowania orbitalnego, które trzęsło kontynentem Cadia Secundus w posadach. Tarcze próżniowe fortec obronnych stawiały opór kanonadzie z dział makro i melta torped, wiele nie wytrzymało. Baterie Kasr Kraf strzelały w kierunku nadlatujących statków. Głównie strzelały na ślepo, ponieważ celność nie liczyła się przy ostrzale roju zbliżających okrętów. Na zachód od Kasr Kraf baterie Kasr Stark wystrzeliły po raz ostatni, kiedy melta torpeda z impetem wpadła do podziemnego magazynu z amunicją. Na północy rozbity okręt Sword of Defiance zmieniał kolejne desantowce w kule ognia. Valkirie wpadały w specjalnie zainicjowane czyste od ostrzału korytarze powietrzne a ich piloci rozpoczęli łowy. Niektórzy miali nadzieję, że walka skończy się w powietrzu, tak się jednak nie stało. Najbardziej wysunięty punkt Kasr Kraf, Wał Męczennika, został odsłonięty, kiedy padły tarcze próżniowe. Wróg skierował tam więcej ognia by zwiększyć uszkodzenia, mury i baterie wielkości bloków mieszkalnych waliły się grzebiąc setki ludzi pod zwałami gruzu. Widząc to Creed rozkazał ocalałym wycofać się, Kasr Kraf posiadała bowiem jeszcze trzy potężne ściany osłonowe wokół centralnej warowni. Jak jeden mąż gwardziści stacjonujący na Wale Męczennika pospieszyli co sił w nogach, by dotrzeć do bezpiecznej strefy. Setkom się to nie udało, większość jednak dotarła tam w jednym kawałku wraz z oficerami, którzy natychmiast zaczęli wydawać rozkazy, by obsadzić nowe pozycje. Jedynie Czarni Templeriusze zostali na miejscu. Marszałek Amalrich splunął na rozkaz Creeda i pozostał wśród gruzów pokrytych rozczłonkowanymi ciałami. thumb|300px|"Creed zabójca. Podążaj za głosem." Wroga propaganda rozsiewana przez tajemniczą osobę zwącą się "głosem Imperatora" na nieznanej ilości planet.Kiedy desantowce były już blisko eskortujące je piekielne smoki odłączyły się, by nękać umocnienia i obsadzających je ludzi. Niedługo potem pierwszy Szpon Strachu (ang. Dreadclaw) wpadł prosto w serce fortyfikacji Kasr Kraf. Z jego wnętrza wyszli wojownicy Niosących Słowo i Legionu Alfa, których gwardziści szybko unieszkodliwili zmasowanym ostrzałem. Wraz z pojawieniem się potępionych sztandarów i symboli Chaosu pękła i tak już cienka granica między wymiarami, po czym do walki dołączyły demony. Wszędzie gdzie stawiano opór słychać było syk broni laserowej, huk karabinów boltowych i nieludzki ryk istot ze Spaczni. W wielu miejscach punkty obronne były niszczone od środka, kiedy demony pojawiały się za obrońcami rozrywając ich na strzępy mieczami, szponami i kłami. Ci, których opanowało przerażenie rzucali broń i uciekali. Większość jednak walczyła do ostatniego człowieka, ich odwaga i determinacja wzrastały wraz z kolejnym ognistym kazaniem wygłoszonym przez towarzyszących im kapłanów Ministorum. Ludzie walczyli najzacieklej jak umieli także dlatego, bo byli świadomi, iż nie ma gdzie uciec, więc stawiali czoła zagładzie z podniesionym czołem i wypiętą piersią. Nigdzie jednak opór nie był tak zacięty jak wokół świątyni Św. Morrican. Siostry Bitwy ani razu nie cofnęły się ani nie zawahały. Wypełnione wiarą płonącą żywym ogniem pod surowym okiem kanoniczek Genevievy i Eleanory stawiły czoła hordzie demonów, nie dopuszczając żadnego plugastwa do ścian świątyni. Kiedy nad Kasr Kraf unosiły się kłęby dymu iglice świątyni Św. Morrican lśniły jasnym światłem. Na wschodzie pierwsze wysłane w tamten rejon desantowce wylądowały. Wyszły z nich m.in. opętane przez demony fuzje maszyn i ciała, które ruszyły prosto na wschodnie ściany osłonowe Kasr Kraf. Ukryte czołgi 252. cadiańskiego otworzyły ogień, ich pociski rozrywały plugastwa na kawałki. Za nimi wyjechały Baneblade'y zdrajców, ich liczne uzbrojenie rozpoczęło ostrzał zewnętrznego muru, pod wpływem którego częściowo zawalił się miażdżąc pod gruzami trzy szwadrony Leman Russów. Rhino Chaosu wyjechały zza Baneblade'ów ruszając wprost na wyłom w fortyfikacji. Daleko na północy pozostałości Kasr Jark były bombardowane przez baterie oblężnicze Żelaznych Wojowników dowodzonych przez Kowala Osnowy Krom Gata. Orven Highfell nie miał zamiaru czaić się za ścianami fortecy, wraz ze swymi ludźmi więc wsiedli do transportowców i popędzili ku pozycjom wroga. Żelaźni Wojownicy wznieśli doskonałe fortyfikacje, jednak Orven nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo. Miażdżył co mógł a okopów wroga używał jako osłony dla swoich ludzi, oczywiście po odpowiednim wyeksmitowaniu poprzednich lokatorów. Dni mijały a walki trwały nadal. Zdrajcy dawali ludziom niewiele odpoczynku. Szczęście miał ten, który zaznał choć kilka godzin snu. Większość nie spała w ogóle, wystawiając swoje zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne ciężką próbę, wspomagając się używkami jakiekolwiek znaleźli. Ludzie woleli nie spać, bo wtedy znów śniły im się koszmary, które ogarnęły cały kontynent. Na Kasr Kraf raz po raz rzucały się fale najeźdźców nie dając chwili wytchnienia obrońcom. Resztki Kasr Jark, ocalone przez Orvena Highfell zostały starte przez przeklęte zaklęcie Eleka Stane i jego Cyklopią Kabałę. Berserkerzy Khorna trzy razy rzucali się na Sword of Defiance, Mroczne Anioły za każdym razem gasiły ich pragnienie krwi ich własną. Pomimo pomocy Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Raven wyłom w zewnętrznym murze powiększył się. Raptorzy i Władcy Nocy polowały na obrońców wzbudzając grozę. Mimo to gwardziści wycofywali się w sposób zorganizowany, jeden regiment osłaniał drugi dopóki ten nie wycofał się. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ Marines Chaosu pokonali i tę przeszkodę. Creed rozkazał zamknąć bramy drugiej ściany osłonowej, poświęcając tysiące, by ocalić dziesięciokrotnie więcej. Osiem potężnych bram zamknęło się a gwardziści umierali u ich podstawy. Wielu waliło w nie pięściami, błagając kolegów na fortyfikacjach, by ich wpuścili. Dwie bramy pozostały otwarte. Jedna była położona na wschodzie, gdzie nadzorujący ją oficer chciał wpuścić do środka jak najwięcej nieszczęśników pozostawionych na zewnątrz drugiej ściany. Kiedy reszta potężnych wrót zamknęła się, Hellbrutes popędziły w kierunku zamykającej się bramy i powstrzymały jej zamknięcie. Otworzono do nich desperacki ogień, jednak ich poświęcenie kupiło czas dużej grupie Opętanych, która przedostała się przez wrota. Zostali powstrzymani dzięki 2. kompanii Nova Marines i 403. cadaińskiego, które zatrzymały wroga na tak długo, by czołgi 185. cadiańskiego mogły zetrzeć ich w proch. Kiedy brama w końcu zamknęła się niewielu poborowych z 403. pozostało przy życiu a ostatni Novamarine z 2. kompanii padł od ran. Na zachodzie mechanizm mający zamknąć ostatnią bramę padł ofiarą korozji, która pojawiła się znikąd. Dowódca barbakanu rozkazał Baneblade'om ze 113. kompanii czołgów superciężkich zablokować bramę tonami stali. Na maszyny zaszarżowały tysiące kultystów, szalonych do szpiku kości, nie zważających na ból czy strach. Kolejne fale heretyków rzucały się w kierunku potężnych maszyn aż ciężkie boltery przegrzały się a działa automatyczne wystrzeliły całą amunicję. Wtedy Czarny Legion rozpoczął swój atak, którego obrońcy nie byli w stanie powstrzymać. Wschodnia brama padła a wraz z nią druga ściana osłonowa. thumb|300px|Terminus EstSiódmy dzień walki rozpoczął się bombardowaniem skoncentrowanym na Sword of Defiance. Zdrajcy chcieli uciszyć jego potężne działa i wypchnąć z obszaru Mroczne Anioły przede wszystkim dlatego, że tajemniczy Marines strzegli północnej flanki Kasr Kraf. Korahael, kapitan 4. kompanii jak zwykle zamierzał utrzymać pozycję. Jego decyzja zmieniła się, kiedy zrozumiał, że bombardowanie niesie ze sobą plagę, która rozpuszcza Adeptus Astartes w ich pancerzach. Ostrzał bowiem prowadził Terminus Est. Widząc co dzieje się z jego ludźmi Korahael zarządził odwrót w kierunku Kasr Kraf. Wokół świątyni Św. Morrican Siostry Bitwy walczyły dzielnie, były jednak zmęczone nieprzerwaną walką. Punkt zwrotny w ich walecznej obronie budynku nadszedł wraz z pojawieniem się trzech Lordów Czaszek (ang. Lord of Skulls), które wystrzeliwały pociski wypełnione wrzącą krwią. Wiele sióstr ugotowało się żywcem inne zostały zmiecione przez potężnie topory demonicznych maszyn. Kanoniczka Genevieve poprowadziła kontratak mający powalić potwory. Skoncentrowany ostrzał broni termicznej spowodował wybuch reaktora jednej z maszyn, który pochłonął drugą maszynę a także północno wschodni kraniec świątyni. Budynek zaczął rozpadać się, kiedy ranną Genevieve zabrano z pola walki. Kanoniczka Eleanora rozpoczęła przygotowania do odwrotu. Na równinach Kalarak Orven Highfell i jego ludzie rozprawili się z kowalem osnowy Krom Gatem rzucając jego ciało w ogień jego płonących fortyfikacji. Jednak połowa ludzi Svena była martwa a na horyzoncie pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie: Tytany Legio Vulcanum. Zebrawszy zabitych braci Kosmiczne Wilki znów wsiadły to transportowców, za kierunek obierając Kasr Kraf. Kiedy wszyscy wycofywali się lub poddawali pozycje Czarni Templariusze niewzruszenie trwali na stanowisku odpierając wściekłe ataki liczniejszego wroga. Ósmego dnia Kasr Kraf znalazła się pod bombardowaniem prowadzonym z pustkowi otaczających fortecę i wtedy męstwo obrońców zaczęło znikać. W ludziach zaczął narastać strach i zwątpienie. Ani komisarze ani kapłani nie byli w stanie powstrzymać szeptów wymienianych na uboczu, kiedy gwardziści zaczęli tracić zapał. Wtedy sam Creed porzucił swój bunkier i dołączył do ludzi na murach. Kiedy fale demonów rozbijały się o Kriegańskie Wrota Lord Kaszelan wraz z otaczającymi go gwardzistami strzelał do nich z pożyczonego karabinu laserowego. Ryzykował, walcząc na murach osłanianych przez niemal rozładowane tarcze próżniowe a także ataki Piekielnych Smoków, które krążyły nad fortecą. Dawał przykład i bronił Kriegańskich Wrót. Na wschodzie jednak nie szło obrońcom tak dobrze nawet kiedy ocalałe Valkirie ze 119. przetransportowały do wnętrza Kasr Kraf Siostry Bitwy, Wilki Orvena Highfella i 4. kompanię Korahaela. W między czasie Legio Vulcanum zbliżało się. Princeps Malas Tiron prowadził je wszystkie dosłownie, jego świadomość została rozszerzona na wszystkie maszyny z Legio Vulcanum, był to dar od bogów Chaosu za niezachwiane oddanie. Warhoundy były jego uszami i oczami, Warlord Obiekt Potępienia (ang. Vessel of Damnation) jego silnym ramieniem, Reaver zaciśniętą pięścią. Cała formacja strzelała bardzo celnie. Obrońcy skoncentrowali ogień na kilku Tytanach, jednak kiedy ich tarcze próżniowe dawały za wygraną, te wycofywały się, po czym na prowadzenie wysuwały się jeszcze nietknięte maszyny. Tym sposobem Legio Vulcanum zbliżało się do fortyfikacji Kasr Kraf. Obrońcy wschodnich murów znów zostali ocaleni przez pilotów ze 119. kiedy szwadron liczący ledwie dwanaście maszyn zanurkował w kierunku Tytanów. Powietrze zaroiło się od Piekielnych Smoków, jednak piloci dużo się o nich nauczyli od początku konfliktu, co uratowało ich przed przedwczesną śmiercią. Clavin Strekka, dowódca 119. zauważył, że pomniejsze Tytany poruszają się widocznie służalczo wobec Warlorda, ściśle koordynując swoje ruchy wobec większej maszyny. Strekka pomyślał, że jeśli Warlord zostanie zniszczony, pozostałe maszyny także upadną. Piekielne Smoki w końcu dopadły niektóre Valkirie i rozerwały je na strzępy. Dwie inne znalazły się na linii ognia działa Volcano, które w jednej chwili zmieniło je w pył. Jedna maszyna zdołała odpalić rakiety Hellfire w kierunku Obiektu Potępienia zanim została zniszczona. Nadwyrężone tarcze próżniowe Tytana opadły a pozostałe Valkirie szykowały się do kolejnego podejścia. Zostały już trzy Valkirie, których multilasery nie wyrządzały szkód potężnie opancerzonej maszynie. Szykując się do kolejnego podejścia Strekka był już sam. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się wykonać czwartej próby, więc wszedł na kurs kolizyjny z Tytanem i włączył dopalacze. Głowę Warlorda ogarnęła eksplozja i kłęby dymu widziane z Kasr Kraf. Pozostałe maszyny Legio Vulcanum nagle zaczęły poruszać się bezsensu. Jeden Warhound stał w miejscu tak długo, że baterie dział makro zdołały go namierzyć i zniszczyć. Radosne okrzyki obrońców ucichły, kiedy maszyny wznowiły swój przemarsz. Jedynie Obiekt Potępienia stał nieruchomo. Wszelka radość w obrońcach ucichła, kiedy na polu bitwy pojawił się Demoniczny Książe Urkanthos, jeszcze do niedawna tylko Urkanthos. Dowódca Czarnej Floty i pan Ogarów Abaddona miał zapewnić zwycięstwo wodzowi. Wiedział, że cierpliwość Mistrza Wojny nie jest niewyczerpana, miał więc zamiar dać mu tryumf na tacy zanim ta się skończy. On i Ogary teleportowali się przed Kriegańskimi Wrotami. Urkathos wydał potężny ryk, rozłożył swe skrzydła i wraz z Ogarami Abaddona i demonicznymi maszynami rzucił się na złote bramy. Ostrzał z dział i broni żołnierzy obsadzających barbakan Kriegańskich Wrót rozczłonkowywał ciała Ogarów, innym zadawał potężne rany, ci jednak ignorowali ból i szli dalej. Wtem, na dany sygnał okręty na orbicie rozpoczęły ostrzał Kriegańskich Wrót. Ginęli obrońcy jak i najeźdźcy, mimo to Ogary szły nadal. W końcu Urkanthos i jego ludzie dotarli do podstawy bramy i podłożyli ładunki. Kriegańskie Wrota, osłabione ośmiodniowym bombardowaniem i ogniem artylerii ustąpiły. Urkanthos wkroczył do Kasr Kraf a wraz z nim jego słudzy. Upadek Kasr Kraf Kiedy Kriegańskie Wrota upadły a barbakan zawalił się pod ostrzałem dział bitewnych Creed wysłał do walki trzy regimenty Kasrkinów, które trzymał na czarną godzinę. Najlepsi cadiańscy żołnierze dołączyli do walki, jednak to nadal było za mało. Ogary Abaddona nie przejmowały się stratami, przeciwnie, dodawały im one wigoru. Rzucali się na linie gwardzistów nie myśląc o własnym życiu. Prowadził ich Urkanthos, który jednym machnięciem topora powalał całe drużyny. Z każdym zabitym wrogiem czuł jak wzrasta błogosławieństwo Khorna; jego pancerz stał się twardszy niż adamant, rany natychmiast się zasklepiały a umysł demona ogarniała coraz większa żądza mordu. Demoniczny Książę ruszył na Kasrkinów, ci jednak nie walczyli sami. W ruiny Kriegańskich Wrót Creed wysłał co mógł, m.in. poborowych z 201. i weteranów z 9. cadiańskiego. W ruinach bramy znalazły się także regimenty z Mordian i Vostroi. Jednak Urkanthos miał własne posiłki. Do walki dołączyli Czarni Legioniści, demoniczne maszyny, oszaleli kultyści i demony, które wychodziły ze zbierających się kałuży krwi. Kasrkini z 2. regimentu zginęli tam gdzie stali, żaden z nich nie zrobił kroku w tył. Niektórzy gwardziści nie byli tak waleczni jak ich koledzy weterani. Ludzie z 33. cadiańskiego widząc jak Raptorzy unieśli a potem rozerwali na strzępy ich pułkownika zaczęli uciekać. Razem z nimi zniknęła wszelka nadzieja na utrzymanie resztek bramy a ich tchórzostwo odbiło się także na innych obrońcach. Zaczęła się szerzyć panika, więcej żołnierzy zaczęło uciekać, porzucano broń i regimentalne sztandary. Kiedy obrona w sercu Kasr Kraf znalazła się pod znakiem zapytania wróciło stare zagrożenie. Na zewnątrz wschodniej bramy Rycerze Baronowej Vardus próbowali walczyć z ocalałymi Tytanami Legio Vulcanum. Chociaż princeps nie prowadził już swych maszyn, te i tak znacznie przewyższały uzbrojeniem Rycerzy z Domu Kruka (ang. House Raven). Vardus dała sygnał do odwrotu. Dotychczas Rycerzom nie szło tak źle, Baronowa straciła jedynie czterech ludzi niszcząc jednego Reavera i unieszkodliwiając drugiego. Jednak odwrót wymagał miejsca a Rycerzom szybko kończyło się pole do manewru. Kiedy rozkazała ponowić odwrót stojący obok Baronowej Rycerzy wybuchł. Największe obawy Vardus spełniły się, kiedy zrozumiała, że zniszczył go Obiekt Potępienia, który znów dołączył do walki. Na południu Marszałek Amalrich stojąc po kolana w ciałach wrogów doświadczył dziwnego uczucia zwątpienia. Wrogowie nie atakowali go już tak licznie jak kilka dni wcześniej. Rozejrzawszy się zrozumiał, że główna walka trwa wokół Kriegańskich Wrót. Wtedy dotarło do niego to, co jego sojusznicy wiedzieli od dłuższego czasu: że siły Mrocznych Templariuszy bardziej przydadzą się w sercu Kasr Kraf zamiast na Wale Męczennika. Nawet tysiące lat i całe pokolenia w przód upór Dorna prześladował jego potomków. Przełykając resztki dumy Marszałek wydał rozkaz wejścia na pokład Thunderhawk'ów. thumb|340px|Gwardziści walczą do końcaW Kasr Kraf Ogary Abaddona smagały mieczami rozsypujące się linie Gwardii Imperialnej. Urkanthos krzyczał z rozkoszy jaką dawała mu obecna sytuacja. Dostał zadanie wtargnięcia do Kasr Kraf i zniszczenia maszyny, która trzymała potęgę Woli Wieczności w szachu. Widząc jednak jak potężna Cadia upadła a jego wrogowie pierzchają przed jego potęgą nie zamierzał ograniczać się do danych mu rozkazów. Miał zamiar sam pokonać resztki oporu, przypisać zwycięstwo sobie, i zgarnąć nagrodę za to co nie udało się Mistrzowi Wojny przez tysiąclecia. Jego myśli przerwały wiązki laserowe, które przeorały powietrze zahaczając o jego skórę. Jeszcze przed chwilą Ogary stawiały czoła złamanym szykom wroga, teraz jednak mieli przed sobą niezachwiane szeregi 8. cadiańskiego. Opór na placu znów wzrastał, kiedy gwardzistów na nowo wypełniała odwaga. Ogary zostały powalone skoncentrowanym ogniem, Raptorzy zaczęli polować na Creeda. Wbili się głęboko w szeregi 8. jednak nie złamali ducha żołnierzy. Wielu ludzi zginęło zanim za pomocą bagnetów powalono ostatniego Raptora. Creed i Kell przeżyli. We wschodniej części placu 4. kompania Korahaela walczyła ramie w ramie z Kosmicznymi Wilkami, jednak ani jedni ani drudzy nie przyznali, że wiele razy ocalili się nawzajem. Z kolei ocaleli Marines z pozostałych zakonów odłożyli swe dawne spory i złączyli się w jedną jednostkę, pancerze jej członków miały przeróżne barwy. Siostry z Naszej Umęczonej Pani także walczyły dzielnie, wzbudzając odwagę i waleczność w poborowych ze 111. regimentu. Największe sukcesy osiągali jednak Czarni Templariusze, którzy przetransportowani w Thunderhakwach znaleźli się w sercu heretyckiej masy. Marzenia Urkanthosa natychmiast rozwiały się w obliczu wznowionego oporu i Demoniczny Książę znów zaczął trzeźwo rozumować, kierując się w kierunku centrum dowodzenia, by zniszczyć wiązkę zerową. Creed zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu demona i jego sił, jednak nie miał czym ich skontrować. Na domiar złego do walki dołączył Baneblade Chaosu Vicanthrus. Przetoczywszy się po ciałach żywych i martwych zalegających ruiny Kriegańskich Wrót Baneblade rozpoczął morderczy ostrzał pozycji obrońców. Poborowi ze 111. nie byli żadnym wyzwaniem dla sił Urkanthosa, nie poddali się jednak i zginęli co do jednego. W ich miejscu walczyły teraz fanatyczne Siostry Bitwy. Uranthos rzucił się w ich stronę ostrzeliwany ze wszystkiego co Siostry miały pod ręką, jednak nawet karabiny termiczne nie czyniły krzywdy potężnej istocie. Za nim szły pozostali Marines z Ogarów Abaddona. Zostali mocno przetrzebieni, jednak ich straty nie obchodziły ich pana. Spełnili swoje zadanie, Urkanthos bowiem dotarł do bramy Egressium, wejścia do kwatery głównej Cadian. Służąc jako ostatnia przeszkoda Kanoniczki Genevieve i Eleanor poprowadziły tłum Sióstr Serafin, by powstrzymać demona. Ten jednak, śmiejąc się dziko, zmiótł Siostry z nieba i cisnął nimi o ziemię jak rojem much. Wtem Urkanthos poczuł dziwne uczucie, był to ból. Dzierżone przez Kanoniczkę święte ostrze jarzyło się złocistym blaskiem, kiedy Genevieve po raz kolejny cięło spaczone ciało demona. Demoniczny Książę zasłoniwszy się szponami postąpił krok w tył. Idąc za ciosem Kanoniczka ruszyła za demonem, ten jednak oszukał ją; nie krył się pod ciosami lecz wyczekiwał okazji. W mgnieniu oka wyrwał śmiertelniczce miecz i zacisnął potężną dłoń na jej gardle. Widząc swą siostrę w niebezpieczeństwie Eleanor wypełniona furią ruszyła na demona, tnąc głęboko w jego ciało i odcinając mu jedno skrzydło. Urkanthos roztrzaskał kręgosłup Genevieve w swym uścisku, która zdążyła dźgnąć go między jego płonące oczy. Eleanor, krzycząc z wściekłości, znów rzuciła się na demonicznego księcia tnąc głęboko w jego ciało. Ostrze jej miecza zatrzymało się tuż przy czarnym sercu demona. Ten ryknął i rzucił ją, martwą, na ziemię, po czym ruszył naprzód z mieczem wciąż tkwiącym w jego ciele. W centrum placu Marszałek Amalrich szykował się do kolejnego ataku na Vicanthrusa, poprzedni został odparty przez otaczających maszynę Pustoszycieli. Po raz kolejny wieża wrogiego Baneblae'a namierzyła cel, leczy tym razem nie wystrzeliła. Po chwili spokoju maszyna otworzyła ogień, jednak nie w kierunku oddziałów Imperium, lecz do sił Chaosu. Pustoszyciele, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą trzymali wrogów na dystans zostali zmieleni na miazgę przez sponsony Vicanthrusa. Systemy celownicze namierzyły Predatory Legionu Alfa, pociski wystrzelone z głównego działa wchodziły w nie jak w papier. Przez chwilę żadna ze stron nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Nikt nie zauważył zamaskowanej postaci, która wychynąwszy z ruin posłała w kierunku Vicanthrusa fale nanomaszyn, które wdarły się w najgłębsze zakamarki pojazdu. Creed jako pierwszy wykorzystał zamieszanie, który pociągając za sobą 8. cadiański, po trupach poborowych ze 111. i Sióstr Bitwy ruszył w kierunku kwatery głównej. W jej wnętrzu Urkhantos przedzierał się przez Skitarii Magosa Klarna, którego sam wcześniej zabił. Ich broń nie mogła równać się jednak z mieczem, który tkwił w jego ciele, rękojeść miecza płonęła jak ogień, kiedy demon jej dotykał. Mimo wszystko jego cel był w zasięgu wzroku; niemal kilometr w dół wiązka zerowa działała na pełnych obrotach, co Urkanthos miał zamiar zmienić. Rozpostarł skrzydła i rzucił się w dół. Światło ocalenia Wykonawszy zadanie Urkanthos widział siebie jak wzrasta w oczach Mistrza Wojny. Udało mu się zniszczyć wiązkę zerową znajdującą się w sercu Kasr Kraf. Rzeź jaka miała miejsce na głównym placu na zewnątrz kwatery głównej pociągała go swą wonią, Demoniczny Książe jednak nie miał zamiaru nadal być na Cadii, kiedy ta znów znajdzie się na łasce Woli Wieczności. Zabiwszy samotnego gwardzistę, który rzucił się na niego jedynie z bagnetem demon ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Wtem wylądowała przed nim majestatyczna postać. Jej pancerz lśnił od blasku jej aureoli. Jej skrzydła potężne jak dzierżony przez nią miecz. Stała przed potężną istotą, sama jednak władała nadludzką mocą. Była to Żyjąca Święta, wspaniała Celestyna, która przynosiła ze sobą światło ocalenia, gdziekolwiek się pojawiała. Przekomarzając się z nią Urkanthos został sparaliżowany przez krótką, potężną falę bólu. Kiedy minęła ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, poczuł bowiem, że miecz, który tkwił w jego ciele zniknął. Rozejrzawszy się zobaczył dwie kanoniczki. Wcześniej roztrzaskał ich ciała o ziemię przed bramą Egressium, teraz jednak stały przed nim w lśniących pancerzach patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wraz z dwiema pomocnicami Celestyna wykończyła demona, po czym poszybowała w kierunku szalejącej bitwy. thumb|340px|Święta Celestyna zstępuje z niebiosZstąpiła z niebios jak anioł, obleczona w światło ognistej burzy zbliżała się ku walczącym obrońcom. Niewielu rozpoznało ją od razu, jednak z pomiędzy szeregów Sióstr z Naszej Umęczonej Pani usłyszano imię, które rozprzestrzeniło się jak ogień. Celestyna. Modły zostały wysłuchane, zdarzył się bowiem cud. Święta przebyła całą długość głównego placu nie zwalniając tempa. Najeźdźcy pierzchali przed nią, demony znikały z tego wymiaru przed istotą, która była całkowitym przeciwieństwem ciemności, z której pochodziły. Widząc ją i jej postępy, nowe siły wstąpiły w obrońców. Nie pozostał w nich żaden ślad wcześniejszego zwątpienia czy rozpaczy. Jak jeden mąż ruszyli naprzód, Creed razem z nimi, by pokazać, że tak łatwo się nie poddadzą. Nie licząc Czarnych Templariuszy jedynie Marines nie doznali jakiegokolwiek ukłucia szczęścia, wiary czy woli walki, nie wierzyli w nauki Ministorum. Przez chwilę szeregi sił Chaosu zachwiały się. Baneblade Vicanthrus nadal walczył z nanomaszynami zakłócającymi jego systemy. Kultyści straciwszy zapał zostali rozniesieni w pył. Jedynie Czarny Legion trzymał pozycję z charakterystyczną dla siebie determinacją. Mając przewagę liczebną wróg zdołałby zatrzymać kontratak obrońców, jednak wraz ze Świętą przybyły posiłki. Wyciągnęła ze Spaczni zaginione około tysiąc czterysta lat temu pięć kompanii Sióstr z zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Za sprawą plugawych mocy silniki osnowiańskie ich okrętu przestały działać, jeszcze trochę a pole Gellara spotkałby ten sam los. Celestyna użyła swej mocy, by poprowadzić okręt z powrotem do materialnego wszechświata. Znalazłszy się na Cadii Siostry chciały zemścić się za wieczność jaką straciły w Immaterium. Za wschodnim murem Baronowa Vardus, widząc honorową śmierć jako jedyne rozwiązanie w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji ustawiła reaktor swego Rycerza na samozniszczenie. Nagle zza drugiej strony fortyfikacji wyleciały Thunderhawk'i, które ostrzeliwując Obiekt Potępienia niszczyły jego potężny pancerz. Widząc to Baronowa cofnęła komendę i wróciła do walki. Na orbicie planety siły Chaosu także spotkała niespodzianka. Mianowicie w samym sercu Czarnej Floty ze Spaczni wyleciała Falanga - potężna kosmiczna forteca Imperialnych Pięści starsza niż samo Imperium. Dowodził nią Tor Garadon, kapitan 3. kompanii. Wcześniej, zanim dowódca obrał Cadię na kurs, Falanga została zaatakowana przez Żelaznych Wojowników i demoniczne maszyny Kowala Osnowy Shon'Tu oraz demony Księcia Be'lakor. Marines byli w opłakanej sytuacji, ponieważ na pokładzie prócz personelu znajdowała się garstka 1. kompanii, cała 3. oraz nowi rekruci. Tor Garadon skrzyknął Astartes wraz z załogą do obrony okrętu. Po wstępnych walkach Shon'Tu wprowadził mechaniczne wirusy do wewnętrznych systemów Falangi, skutkiem czego automatyczne uzbrojenie nieraz obracało się przeciwko tym, których miało chronić. Widząc w tym ostatnią szansę Kapitan Garadon odwrócił uzbrojenie Falangi do środka i wydał rozkaz otwarcia ognia. Forteca straciła około 1/10 swojej masy, ryzyko opłaciło się jednak, ponieważ postęp wirusów został zatrzymany. Chwilę później na polecenie Kapitana, nie namierzywszy nawet celu retranslacji, Falanga weszła w Immaterium. Siła demonów zwiększyła się po wejściu w Spacznię, jednak determinacja Imperialnych Pięści nie zmalała. Co więcej do walki dołączył Legion Potępionych. Po ciężkiej walkach Be'lakor rzucił się w nicość poza polem Gellara Falangi, tym samym oddając zwycięstwo Marines. Sama forteca i siły Kapitana bardzo ucierpiały. Duża część uzbrojenia Falangi nie działała, tak samo duża ilość osłon. Z części 1. kompanii sierżanta Furana przeżyło piętnastu braci, z 3. jedynie czterdziestu dziewięciu będzie kiedykolwiek zdolnych do dalszej walki. Ponadto przy życiu utrzymano ledwie ponad połowę załogi. Garadon miał zamiar obrać Terrę za cel, by dokonać napraw, kiedy jego Kronikarze donieśli mu, że wyłapali prośbę o pomoc z Cadii. Słysząc to Kapitan skierował Falangę w kierunku Cadii. Potępieni Legioniści cały czas byli na Falandze, czuwając w jednej z komnat, którą omijał każdy z wyjątkiem Garadona. Zwykle znikali tak szybko jak się pojawiali, tym razem było inaczej. Kiedy Kapitan przechodził obok komnaty wydawało mu się jakby (sądząc po insygniach) sierżant Legionu Potępionych skinął mu głową, kiedy ten obrał kurs na Cadię. thumb|340px|FalangaFalanga wyszła ze Spaczni w samym centrum roju szerszeni. Czarna Flota zareagowała szybko, jednak stare generatory osłon dawały rade zatrzymywać pociski. Falanga ruszyła w kierunku Woli Wieczności, jej osłony jarzyły się jasno, kiedy wadziły o okręty wroga. Mistrz okrętu rozkazał otworzyć ogień do statków wroga, potężne działa dziobowe zostawił jednak na później nie chcąc zbyt wcześnie ich nadwyrężać. Chociaż ogromny obiekt wytrzymał potężną nawałę nie mógł opierać się wiecznie. Do Garadona doszły raporty nowych ruchach floty przeciwnika, ten jednak zbył ostrzeżenia, prowadząc Falangę ku jej przeznaczeniu. Kapitan Tor Garadon nie wiedział co działo się na pokładzie Woli Wieczności. Siły pod komendą Svena Bloodhowl, który ruszyły na misję samobójczą na pokładzie Firemane's Fang walczyły tam z niewyobrażalną masą mutantów, przedzierając się od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia. Z pewnością nie mieliby większych szans, gdyby nie dwa czynniki. Po pierwsze zdrajcy nie znali i nie potrafili wykorzystać całego potencjału Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia. A po drugie i najważniejsze, coś co Wola Wieczności miała w miejscu ducha maszyny wyraźnie chciało, by to siły Imperium zwyciężyły. Grodzie nie zamykały się, broń pokładowa cichła bez ostrzeżenia. Bloodhowl miał cel w zasięgu, widział bowiem znajdujący się w następnym pomieszczeniu potężny wymiennik mocy używany wcześniej przez Imperialną Flotę, teraz używany przez plugastwa kroczące po okręcie. Widząc kolejną falę mutantów i umierających braci pomyślał, że zginie u stóp swego celu, kiedy jego uwagę przykuło przesuwające się światło. Przez iluminator zobaczył Falangę. Z niej na pokład Woli Wieczności dokładnie wokół Svena przenieśli się Przeklęci Legioniści. W ich kompanii Bloodhowl i jego ludzie ruszyli ku ostatniej bitwie. Na zewnętrznej powłoce Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia pojawił się wybuch. Jego rozmiary nie miały znaczenia w porównaniu z ogromem Woli Wieczności, jednak wraz z wybuchem osłony na dolnym pokładzie wyłączyły się. Wtedy Falanga otworzyła ogień ze swych nieużywanych przez wieki głównych dział. Pierwsza salwa zerwała zewnętrzną powłokę pancerza, jedenasta starła go w pył. Załogi okrętów wroga w akcie desperacji namierzyły działa Falangi. Niektóre przestały strzelać, jednak to nie wystarczyło. Tor Garadon otrzymywał groźne raporty o wyrwanych w kadłubie dziurach. Nie przejął się nimi, bo sam wyrywał własne dziury - coraz bliżej serca Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia. Po kolejnej salwie Wola Wieczności poddała się. Kiedy jej rdzeń rozpadł się fioletowe światło wychodziło na zewnątrz przez każdą jej szczelinę. Wszyscy na terenie Bramy Cadiańskiej słyszeli wtedy cichy krzyk. Jeszcze zanim silniki Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia zaczęły się rozpadać, Falanga rozpoczęła ucieczkę udając się na drugą stronę planety. Fenomen jaki miał miejsce w sercu Woli Wieczności rozszerzył się porywając okręty znajdujące się najbliżej epicentrum. Kiedy wrzawa opadła 1/3 Czarnej Floty zniknęła porwana do Spaczni. Ponadto wiele okrętów rozbiło się na biegunie południowym Cadii. Opuszczony i roztrzaskany kadłub Woli Wieczności został na orbicie, patrząc martwo na swą dawną ofiarę. Na powierzchni Cadii pozostali Rycerze z Domu Kruka dołączyli do kanonady Thunderhawk'ów Imperialnych Pięści, razem zmieniając Obiekt Potępienia w kupę złomu. Wróg został wyparty z głównego placu przez 8. cadiański i Siostry z Naszej Umęczonej Pani. Creed we własnej osobie zatknął sztandar na ruinach Kriegańskich Wrót. Święta Celestyna wraz ze swymi Geminae Superia - Kanoniczkami Genevieve oraz Eleanor przywróconymi do życia przez cudowną moc Świętej, wyrzuciły ciało Urkanthosa poza mury głównego placu. Horda oblegająca Kasr Kraf została złamana i uciekła na południe ścigana przez Marines Orvena i Rycerzy Baronowej Vardus. Heretycy wcześniej opanowani szaleństwem teraz rzucili broń i błagali o litość, jednak jedyną łaską jaką otrzymali była śmierć. Pomimo udanej akcji Falangi panowanie w powietrzu nadal było w rękach Czarnej Floty. Okręty desantowe znów ruszyły do akcji zbierając pozostałe siły do kolejnego ataku. Creed nie łudził się, wiedział, że nie wygrali, raczej odroczyli egzekucję. Począł opracowywać nowe plany. thumb|300px|Chaos - religia pokoju. Wnętrze Mściwego DuchaW tym samym czasie Abaddon rozmyślał. Potężny iluminator Mściwego Ducha zapewniał świetny widok na całe zajście. Kadłub Woli Wieczności rozdzielił się na trzy potężne kawałki, każdy z nich bez wątpienia co najmniej czterokrotnie większy niż Mściwy Duch. Odłamki rozciągały się wokół zniszczonej fortecy na całe mile. Prozus Ghael, kapitan Woli Wieczności, przeżył, chociaż tysiącom się nie udało. Będzie żył jeszcze przez stulecia, zanim pozwoli mu się odejść w objęcia śmierci. Każdą chwilę jego długiej agonii na dolnych pokładach Mściwego Ducha tysiąckrotnie spotęgują specjaliści od najbardziej wymyślnego cierpienia, mistrzowie w swoim fachu. - Urkhantos zawiódł - powiedział Abaddon, lecz nie odwrócił się do zebranych za nim sług. Patrzył na desantowce szykujące się do kolejnego ataku. Falanga wycofała się, jej największy atut, zaskoczenie, nie wchodził już w grę. Mistrz Wojny wreszcie spojrzał na zebranych za nim poruczników. Zaraphiston. Zagthean. Skyrak. Korda. Spojrzenia wszystkich bezpiecznie omijały ich pana. Profanator zastanawiał się, który z nich zaryzykuje śmierć dla zyskania chwały. Najprawdopodobniej Zagthean, jego rywalizacja z zabitym demonem była tak wyraźna jak ta między wybranymi przez nich patronami. Skyrak był na to zbyt ostrożny. Korda za bardzo skupiony na odzyskaniu należnego mu miejsca pośród Dzieci Imperatora. Zaraphiston najpewniej już wywróżył co przyniosą kolejne dni. Jego cisza stworzona przez wyczutą groźbę jak i przez zwykły strach. Ygethmor pewnie by się teraz odezwał, chętny by udowodnić swą wartość i zebrać resztki ze stołu. Jednak Ygethmor był od dawna martwy. - Lordzie Abaddonie - Zagthean wystąpił naprzód, Abaddon wiedział, że to będzie on. - Zrzuć na mnie ciężar następnego ataku a rzucę złamane ciała twoich wrogów przed twój tron. - Nie - słowo poniosło się przez komnatę, czekając na sprzeciw. Nie było żadnego. - Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat ten świat stawiał mi opór. Nigdy więcej. Zbierzcie swych wojowników. Ujrzę Cadię zniszczoną a jej armie złamane po kres czasu. - A jeśli nie? - ostrożnie zapytał Zaraphiston, wcześniej zgiąwszy się przed panem. Abaddon wbił demoniczny miecz w rdzewiejący pokład okrętu, ostrze zaczęło drżeć u jego stóp. - Wtedy obrócę się w pył a wy będziecie walczyć jak psy o mój tron. Ale w ten czy inny sposób, to wkrótce się skończy. Gorycz prawdy thumb|270px|Arcymagos Belisarius CawlŚwit nowego dnia przyćmiły potężne słupy dymu unoszące się nad Kasr Kraf. Obrońcy nie mieli sił ani wystarczającej ilości ludzi, by pochować swoich zmarłych, więc spalili ciała. Wokół twierdzy przez dwa dni płonęli umarli. Żyjąca Święta kroczyła między płomieniami i odprawiała własne obrzędy, prawdopodobnie mające zapewnić im spokojną drogę. Na południu Rycerze Baronowej Vardus dobijali zdrajców porzuconych przez Czarną Flotę. Jego ludzie jeszcze nie brali tego pod uwagę, jednak Creed wiedział, że wróg wkrótce zaatakuje ponownie. Jego umysł skupiony był teraz wokół Falangi. Choć została nieźle poturbowana po spotkaniu z Czarną Flotą nadal mogła skoczyć w Osnowę. Duża część jego sił mogła wycofać się choćby do światów systemu Agripinaa czy Belis Corona i tam znów stawiać opór. Zastanawiał go także Legion Potępionych, który cały czas stał na straży Pól Pylońskich Elyzjona, gdzie znajdowało się duże skupisko pylonów. W między czasie z zewnętrzych rubieży systemu przybywały posiłki. Niektóre zostały zniszczone przez Czarną Flotę, innym jednak udało się dotrzeć na orbitę Cadii i skryć pod skrzydłami Falangi. Jako pierwszy dotarł do niej kapitan 5. kompanii Karmazynowych Pięści Ruis Tracinto, wyparty z Kasr Partox wraz z pozostałością 14. Cadiańskiego. Tuzin innych statków także miał szczęście umknąć celowniczym wroga, okręty z Solar Mariatus wyładowane czołgami 51. pancernego i Rycerzami z Domu Taranis. Przed zagładą uratowały je szare okręty Kosmicznych Wilków. Zapytawszy Orvena czy otrzyma jakiekolwiek posiłki z ich strony, jako odpowiedź Creed otrzymał jedynie kamienne spojrzenie. Jako ostatnia przybyła flota Adeptus Mechanicus Arcymagosa Belisariusa Cawla. Creed rozczarował się jednak, ponieważ manipuła jego Skitarii sama poniosła poważne straty broniąc strefy wykopalisk w systemie Eriad. Mimo to jego flota była gotowa do bitwy a Cawl przyniósł ze sobą informacje. Na posiedzeniu rady w sercu Kasr Kraf przedstawił to, co odkrył podczas swojej pracy na Eriad. Nieznanego, przynajmniej dla większości, pochodzenia pylony trzymały zapędy Oka Terroru w szachu. Bez nich fale Immaterium pochłonęłyby wszystko. Po wysłuchaniu teorii Cawla zebrani poczuli w sobie gorycz prawdy jaką ze sobą przynosił. Wielu nie chciało w nią wierzyć, jednak wszystko układało się teraz w jedną całość. Wzmagająca się w ostatnich mileniach ciemność. Zwiększająca się ilość burz Osnowy. Obsesja Abaddona na punkcie Cadii. Wcześniejsze Czarne Krucjaty, dotąd uważane za porażki teraz okazały się być częścią planu bardziej skomplikowanego, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Cancephalus. Arkreath. Kromarch. Sektor Gothic. Atak na wszystkie te miejsca był tylko przykrywką, miał ukryć prawdziwy cel ataku Profanatora; inne planety, na których były pylony. Nie wiadomo ile pylonów zdołał już zniszczyć, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli jedno. Odwrót z Cadii nie wchodził już w grę a tajemnicze monolity muszą być chronione za wszelką cenę. Jako pierwszy, ruch wykonał kapitan Tor Garadon przesuwając Falangę nad Pola Pylońskie. Żaden z okrętów Czarnej Floty nie próbował zatrzymać fortecy. Następnie Creed rozpoczął przygotowywanie umocnień wokół pylonów. Poturbowane siły Astartes wsparte przez 5. kompanię Karmazynowych Pięści i resztki sił Garadona weszły pod komendę Mistrza Korahaela. Jedynie Kosmiczne Wilki odmówiły, pozostając niezależną jednostką. Korahael wzgardził ich wyborem i pradawną niechęcią jaką darzyli się synowie Wilka i Lwa. Tor Garadon nie był jednak pewien, czy chodziło jedynie o to. Walczył już kiedyś z Wilkami, lecz nie widział żadnych z nich tak wycofanych jak Żelazne Wilki (ang. Ironwolves) Orvena Highfella. Garadona przeszedł dreszcz. thumb|270px|Trazyn NieskończonyWraz z biegiem czasu w ludziach było coraz więcej wiary niż strachu. Nadwątlone siły wzmacniała Żyjąca Święta, która sama jednak miała złe przeczucia. Każdego ranka męczyły ją sny na jawie; widziała płonącą fortecę, jej obrońców tonących pod falami krwi. We śnie miała złamane skrzydła, nie mogła więc umknąć pochłaniającym ją falom. Za każdym razem widziała także znajomą sylwetkę, której nie mogła rozpoznać, skrytą za taflą lodu, wśród poległych Czarnego Legionu. Mimo to Celestyna nie zwątpiła, do końca wierząc w zamiary swego Boga. Kiedy inni zajęli się tworzeniem umocnień Cawl rozpoczął badania nad pylonami. Nie przyniosły jednak oczekiwanych rezultatów. Czarna powłoka monolitów nie pozwalała na skruszenie choćby ułamka ich powierzchni, który można by wysłać do analizy a kontakt z każdym serwitorem wysłanym do podziemi urywał się dokładnie sześć sekund po wejściu pod powierzchnię. Jedyne czego Cawl był pewien to wzmożona aktywność "cadiańskich" pylonów. Wyciągnął hipotezę; jeśli jeden pylon zostanie zniszczony, drugi przejmuje jego brzemię, dodając je do swojego, pracuje więc za dwoje co nadwyręża jego możliwości. Mimo wszystko pylony nadal skrywały przed nim swą prawdziwą naturę. Ten stan rzeczy zmienił się, kiedy Cawl sam zszedł pod ziemię i pojawiła się przy nim pewna postać. Był to Nekron, Trazyn Nieskończony, który przekonał Cawla do współpracy i wyjawił mu tajemnicę pylonów. Chociaż szczegóły nadal pozostały przed Magosem ukryte wiedział o nich więcej niż jakikolwiek człowiek przed nim. Wreszczie zrozumiał zamiary ich twórców a w wyobraźni widział ich nowe możliwości. Z tą wiedzą rozpoczął pracę na nowo. Tymczasem wrogie okręty desantowe znów weszły w atmosferę zapowiadając przyszło bitwę o Pola Elyzjona. Bitwa o Pola Elyzjona Pierwsza fala sił Chaosu nadeszła z zachodu. Desantowce wylądowały poza polem ostrzału Falangi wypluwając ze swego wnętrza tych, którzy ludźmi nazywać się już nie mogli. Pochodzili z setek światów. Robotnicy z manufaktorum, bandyci z kopców, dezerterzy z armii, wszyscy "wyzwoleni" spod światła Imperatora. Ich pragnienia i bluźnierstwa rozbudzali Mroczni Apostołowie idący między nimi. Kiedy przekroczyli niewidzialną granicę Falang''a rozpoczęła ostrzał, masowo zabijając kultystów, ci jednak szli dalej. Ocaleli z 9. cadiańskiego wstrzymali ogień do ostatniej chwili, ignorując przelatujące nad nimi kule. Cały czas szumiała im w głowie hańba spod Kriegańskich Wrót, kiedy uciekali razem z 33. regimentem. Najgorsze było dla nich to, że teraz mieli przed sobą obraz tego, czym mogli się stać gdyby sprawy potoczyły się nieco dalej. Na dane słowo unieśli się w swych okopach i otworzyli ogień od szaleńców. Działa i karabiny powalały masy wrzeszczących kultystów. Mimo to ich zapał nie ostygł, maszerowali dalej, po trupach towarzyszy, by za wszelką cenę dosięgnąć linii wroga. Wkrótce kolejne fale transportowców wylądowały i atak nadszedł z innych kierunków. Na północy walczyły Siostry Bitwy wraz ze Świętą Celestyną, odpierając napór demonicznych maszyn. Serafiny polowały na Kowali Osnowy, zanim ich przeklęte działania mogły przywrócić powalone maszyny do życia. Na wschodzie Rycerze Baronowej Vardus służyły jako wsparcie artyleryjskie dla czołgów ze 185. starających się zatrzymać poturbowane Tytany z Legio Vulcanum i zmasowany atak pancerny czołgów Szkarłatnej Rzezi (''ang. Crimson Slaughter). Dochodząca ze wszystkich stron kanonada odbijała się echem wśród labiryntu pylonów. Główny atak nadszedł od południa gdzie stacjonował 8. i 21. Czarny Legion wylądował na zbombardowanym przez Falangę terenie, wśród pylonów zrujnowanych przez działanie czasu. Ich atak przybrał formę kolumny pancernej szerokiej na dwie mile, dystans między pierwszym a ostatnim pojazdem wynosił cztery mile. Na flankach jechały bandy zmotoryzowane, przyozdobione w sztandary, które kiedyś nieomal zostały zatknięte na twierdzach Terry. Otoczony ze wszystkich stron Korahael postanowił podzielić swoje siły; Templariusze Amalricha i Pięści Garadona wzmocnią południową linię obrony a Karmazynowe Pięści i jego własna 4. kompania skierują się na północ. Po Wilkach Orvena nie było śladu, lecz zwiadowcy 8. regimentu donieśli, że skupisko wraków Czarnego Legionu powiększa sie wokół zrujnowanego bastionu niedaleko południowych linii. thumb|330px|Mroczne Anioły próbują zatrzymać Szkarłatnych Rzeźników Mijały godziny. Wróg zacieśniał kleszcze wokół obrońców. Czarny Legion zostawił swoje zniszczone transportery i ruszył pieszo, witając nadchodzącą rzeź gardłowymi krzykami. Na wschodzie Vardus spotkał koniec godny Baronowej. Zdołała zniszczyć Tytana klasy Reaver Furioso Rex zanim sarkofag jej reaktora nie wytrzymał. Śmierć Baronowej tylko wzmocniła determinację jej Rycerzy, nikt w całej historii Domu Kruka nie umierał tak mężnie jak oni. Pozbawiony ciężkich dział Imperialnych Rycerzy pułkownik 185. wydał rozkaz do odwrotu, lecz ku swemu przerażeniu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma już gdzie się wycofać. Wschodnia linia obrony upadłaby, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Mistrza Korahaela. 4. Mrocznych Aniołów i 5. Karmazynowych Pięści przy pomocy Thunderhawk'ów dotarły na miejsce, akurat kiedy Sevastus Kranon, Lord Chaosu Szkarłatnej Rzezi, prowadził swych ludzi do ostatniego ataku. Kiedy dewastatorzy weterani z 5. walczyli z Tytanami, Anioły, pośród upadłych Rycerzy, walczyły z Rzeźnikami, kontynuując wspólną, trudną historię. Wzajemna nienawiść z każdym ciosem wzmacniała siły obu stron. Na zachodzie toczono zacięty bój o każdy metr terenu. W Kasr Kraf żołnierze z 9. uciekli, na Polach Elyzjona jednak trzymali się dzielnie. Szał kultystów spotkał się z gorliwą pokutą tchórza. Kiedy wróg dotarł do ich pozycji rozpoczęła się walka wręcz. Gwardziści umierali setkami, lecz łatwo nie oddali pozycji. Mimo ich poświęcenia linia obrony zaczęła upadać. Widząc co się dzieje Creed ruszył 75. i 403. na zachód. Posiłki zdążyły uratować pozycje przed upadkiem. Nie ocalono jednak ludzi z 9. Mimo to, jego członków spotkał godny koniec. Krwią zmyli swoje winy. Bitwa trwała cały dzień i całą noc. Żadna z demonicznych maszyn nie dosięgła północnych umocnień, Siostry bowiem starły się z nimi na równinie niedaleko linii obrony. Poniosły duże straty, nie czuły jednak bólu czy straty, ponieważ obecność Świętej rozjaśniała otaczające je ciemności. Na wschodzi kapitan Ruis Tracinto zginął od pięści łańcuchowej Baranoxa ze Szkarłatnej Rzezi. Został później pomszczony przez Korahaela. Na południu pułkownik 21. dręczony przez głosy, które prześladowały go od upadku Kasr Kraf stracił zmysły. Dopadł swego radiowca i nakazał odwrót. Nie powtórzył rozkazu za sprawą szybkiej reakcji komisarza Stranga, który bez wahania go zastrzelił. Wiszące na ostrzu noża morale 21. zachwiało się. Creed dopadł własnego radiowca i starał się podnieść żołnierzy na duchu, kiedy sam został zaatakowany. W centrum jego punktu dowodzenia teleportował się Abaddon we własnej osobie. Wraz z nim przybyli Przynoszący Rozpacz (ang. Bringers of Despair), najlepsi spośród Czarnego Legionu odziani w pancerze Terminator. W mgnieniu oka zginęły dziesiątki ludzi. Terminatorzy nadziali na swoje pancerze kolejne głowy cadiańskich oficerów. Przeżył jedynie Creed, któremu ranny w kolano Kell pomógł wejść na pokład Valkirii, która zabrała Lorda Kasztelana z miejsca masakry. Umierający Kell kładąc się na ziemi zauważył stojące nad nim czarne kolosy. Jednym z nich był sam Abaddon. Mistrz Wojnu podniósł sierżanta jak lalkę. Ostatnim dźwiękiem jaki usłyszał Jarran Kell był jego łamiący się kręgosłup. Kiedy dowódcy 8. zostali wybici lub rozpierzchli się a 21. był w pełnym odwrocie, południowy front załamał się. Wybrańcy Abaddona roznieśli w pył pozostałe punkty oporu i skierowali się na wschód. Garadon i Amalrich zatknęli swe sztandary wprost na drodze Czarnego Legionu, stając do walki jak na wojowników przystało. Było ich jednak niewielu. Kompanie artylerii 185. zostały zniszczone jako pierwsze, zaatakowane z pozycji, które artylerzyści uważali za zabezpieczone. Kiedy wróg zniszczył szwadrony dowódcze 185. pozostali przy życiu Marines Ruisa Tracinto rozpoczęli kontratak, żądni zemsty za śmierć swego kapitana. Pozbawiony sojuszników Korahael zebrał swych ludzi pod jednym z ogromnych monolitów. Anioły przygotowywały się, by drogo sprzedać swe życie, kiedy biegli ku nim wrzeszczący Szkarłatni Rzeźnicy. Na zachodzie 75. i 403. walczyły pośród zwałów trupów. Stosy ciał rosły z każdym powalonym szeregiem, kultyści jednak szli nadal. Kiedy ostatni z ataków zakończył się kolejną rzezią, ton śpiewu kultystów zmienił się. Symbole Chaosu zaczęły płonąć. Wraz z unoszącym się z nich dymem kultyści wznieśli okrzyki ku niebu. Wtedy pierwsze z demonów dostały się na Pola Elyzjona. Monstra, choć ich sylwetki wydawały się niestabilne w cieniu pylonów, zabijały z nie mniejszą furią niż zwykle. Wraz z pojawieniem się demonów zachodni front załamywał się. Niezwykłe zmysły Świętej Celestyny na południu wyczuły niebezpieczeństwo, ruszyła więc w tym kierunku a wraz z nią Siostry Bitwy. Jedynie północny front wytrzymał, dzięki niezłomnym Siostrom. Na południu resztki 8. wraz z Creedem wycofały się do katakumb pod pylonami. Abaddon wysłał w pościg Terminatorów, a za nimi ruszyły inne bandy Marines Chaosu. Wzmocnieni przez Skitarii Arcymagosa Cawla gwardziści zaciekle bronili każdego centymetra podziemi, których korytarze wypełniał huk broni i krzyk umierających. Creed podążał wraz z tylną strażą, świecąc przykładem gdziekolwiek było to konieczne. Starał się inspirować żołnierzy z regimentu, którego dowódcy zostali wyrżnięci na powierzchni a sztandary stracone wraz z nimi. Gwardziści, bijąc się jak lwy, nie rozczarowali Lorda Kasztelana. Każdy wystrzał kupował cenne minuty uwijającemu się Arcymagosowi. thumb|330px|Roboty typu Kasztelan z Legio Cybertetica Belisariusa Cawla wpierają gwardzistów w podziemiach W tym samym czasie, głębiej w katakumbach, Belisarius Cawl pod okiem Trazyna Nieskończonego skupił swoją pracę nad pylonem znajdującym się w centrum Pól Elyzjona. Z każdą kolejną chwilą i kalkulacją coraz bardziej rozumiał zawiłe działanie i cel istnienia monolitu. Nekron obserwował z małego dystansu, nie chcąc prowokować serwitorów Przełamywaczy typu Kataphron, którzy mieli strzec Cawla, gdyby obcy miał zamiar go zdradzić. Sam Trazyn jednak nie wiedział co zamierza zrobić. Zastanawiał się czy przybył jako wybawiciel czy jako złodziej. Ogarnięty niepewnością obserwował dalej, w ciszy. Wtem zachodnia ściana potężnej pieczary zawaliła się a zza jej gruzów wyszły odziane w czarne pancerze postaci. Wbiły się w linię Elektro-Kapłanów, którzy nie byli w stanie powstrzymać wroga. Wśród zdrajców był także Abaddon, potężny czempion dawał upust swej nienawiści każdym ciosem pradawnej broni. Trazyn wiedział, że imperialni nie zatrzymają swych najeźdźców. Wyjął więc ze swego płaszcza święcący przedmiot, labirynt hipersześcienny, po czym rzucił go w centrum szalejącej walki. Z jego wnętrza wydostali się uwięzieni wojownicy. Była to zaledwie garstka imperialnej kolekcji Trazyna, zebrana z pękających w szwach archiwów lub krypt gdzie przechowywano zduplikowane eksponaty. Niektórzy zostali kolekcją Nekrona dawno temu, inni zostali włączeni w jej poczet nawet kilka miesięcy temu. Z perspektywy porucznika-komandora Cerantesa z Ultramarines od mrocznych dni Herezji Horusa minęła zaledwie chwila. Dla jego Marines i Drendotów typu Contemptor wystarczyły jedynie plugawe symbole Chaosu i dwugłowy imperialny orzeł, by włączyli się do walki z typowym dla Astartes zapałem. Innym nie poszło tak łatwo. XXI Vostroyański, wzięty w niewolę podczas jednej z niezliczonych inwazji Orków w Segmentum Obscurus, dostał choroby stazowej, kiedy zamglone zmysły z powrotem znalazły się w rzeczywistości. Widząc jednak co dzieje się dokoła żołnierze otrząsnęli się, wydano rozkazy i Vostroyanie dołączyli do bitwy. Wraz z nimi ruszyli snajperzy z dawno temu spustoszonej Tanith, Salamandry, które uznano za zaginione podczas Katastrofy Kloviańskiej oraz pojedynczy wojownik w złotym pancerzu ozdobionym insygniami orła i szkarłatnym pióropuszem. Nigdy taki wojownik nie był widziany tak daleko od kolebki ludzkości. Kiedy nowe jednostki dołączyły do walki, szturm sił Chaosu zatrzymał się. Spełniwszy swoją rolę Tranzyn znów usunął się w cień, zostawiając walkę śmiertelnym. W zgiełku bitwy nie zauważono, że z labiryntu wydostała pewna grupa, która nie dołączyła do walki, zamiast tego obserwując ją z dystansu. W jej centrum stała Katarina Greyfax, Inkwizytor Ordo Hereticus, otoczona przez swych szturmowców z 55. Kappickich Orłów. Nie spieszyła na spotkanie Marines Chaosu. Nie zamierzała wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, pochopność bowiem uważała za jedną z dróg ku herezji. Rozmyślała, obserwując rozwój wydarzeń. Gniew Abaddona Zaciekła bitwa trwała pod ziemią jak i na powierzchni. Jedni nie zamierzali się poddać, inni odpuścić. Walka była zajadła i krwawa. Umierający obu stron byli tak blisko siebie, że nieraz wymieniali ostatnie nienawistnie spojrzenia przed śmiercią. W rozległej pieczarze pod Polami Elyzjona eksplozja pocisku demolisher wyrwała Arcymagosa Cawla z zadumy, kiedy ostatnie połączenie synaptyczne znalazło się na swoim miejscu. Skończył swą pracę; zajmie trochę czasu zanim węzeł pylonów zacznie pracować wg ustalonego przez Cawla schematu. Teraz zwrócił się w kierunku bitwy. Przełączył swój program na tryb bojowy, włączył zasilanie broni, po czym otworzył umysł na wołania swych podwładnych. Kiedy połączył się ze swymi Skitarii i Elektro-kapłanami usłyszał znane sylaby Lingua Technis. Chwiejące się linie Mechanicus znów zaczęły nabierać kształtu. Za masą walczących ze sobą postaci Abaddon zauważył zgarbioną postać Arcymagosa. W tym momencie jego umysł przeszła szalona myśl, jakoby kapłan z Marsa zdał sobie sprawę z jego wielkiego planu sprzed tysiącleci. Niepewność przerodziła się w zwątpienie. Widząc, że bitwa osiągnęła apogeum Mistrz Wojny rozkazał swym Czarnoksiężnikom rozedrzeć granice między wymiarami. Chwilę później rządne krwi demony ruszyły w kierunku linii sił Imperium a wraz z nimi w wir walki znów rzucił się także Abaddon. thumb|320px|Abaddon przedziera się przez szeregi UltramarinesPorucznik-Komandor Cerantes widział, że coś jest nie tak. Walczył oczywiście ze zdradzieckimi Marines, jednak za nic nie był w stanie rozpoznać ich heraldyki. Mimo to on i jego Ultramarines zabijali ich bez wahania. Kiedy ostatni z jego Contemptorów został zniszczony Cerantes wiedział, że to już nie potrwa długo. Legion Potępionych, maszerujący w kierunku synów Ultramaru odsunął od nich widmo przedwczesnej śmierci. Demon Slaanesha o wielu kończynach poprowadził swawolną hordę na linie Vostroyan, wypowiadając bluźniercze pokusy i obietnice. Wystrzał ze Słonecznego Rozpylacza Cawla zmienił bestię w pył. Szturmowcy z Kappickich Orłów upadli na kolana i wymiotowali przez swe maski ochronne mieszanką krwi i żółci, kiedy hojne "dary" Nurgla znalazły sobie miejsce w ich płucach. Kataphroni skoncentrowali ogień, niszcząc tym samym stado Miażdżybiesów. Na powierzchni ścian pieczary pojawiało się coraz więcej pęknięć. Na obie strony konfliktu zaczęły spadać potężne stalaktyty. Zza zawalonej wcześniej ściany zaczęły dochodzić nowe okrzyki Czarnych Legionistów. 8. cadiański z Creedem na czele kroczyli wśród opadłych skał i zmiażdżonych ciał, by odpowiednio ich przywitać. Między nimi szły postacie przypominające zarówno Marines jak i zwierzęta, mieszanina człowieka i wilka. Byli to Wulfeni, kiedyś Żelazne Wilki Orvena Highfella. Teraz zmienieni przez prastarą klątwę czuli jak człowieczeństwo wymyka się z ich umysłów z każdym zadanym ciosem. Czarny Legion parł naprzód. Zdradzieckich Marines prowadziło dziesięć tysięcy lat nienawiści, dumy i furii. Przynoszący Rozpacz rozdarli pancerze Cataphractii Terminatorów Ultramarines i zmiażdżyli osłaniane przez nie ciało. Szpon Horusa oddzielił ramię Cerantesa od ciała. Drach'nyen rozerwał go w pół. Śmierć dowódcy tylko zdwoiła wysiłki Ultramarines, jednak nawet z pomocą Szturmowców nie była w stanie zatrzymać Czarnego Legionu. Wtem w akompaniamencie nieludzkiego dźwięku kawał sklepienia wielkości lądowiska runął na ziemię. Cadianie i szturmowcy rozpierzchli się lub zostali zmiażdżeni. Czarny Legion walczył nadal. Abaddon, stojąc nad zwłokami Cerantesa, szukał kogoś, kogo śmierć złamałaby wolę obrońców. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Creedzie, który na powierzchni ledwo zdołał ujść z życiem. Mistrz Wojny wykrzyknął rozkaz, po czym pokryte krwią demony rzuciły się na 8. regiment, Przynoszący Rozpacz trzymali się blisko. Nagle przez wyrwę w sklepieniu do pieczary dostało się światło a wraz z nim Święta Celestyna. Zeszła na powierzchnię, by osobiście powstrzymać Abaddona. Rzuciły się na nią demony - zmiotła je ciosami Gorliwego Ostrza. Uskrzydleni Opętani także rzucili się w jej stronę, jednak Geminae Superia rzuciły ich spowrotem na ziemię. Wkrótce stanęli twarzą w twarz; duchowa córka Imperatora oraz dziedzic największego zdrajcy w historii ludzkości. Nie wypowiadając ani słowa ruszyli w swoją stronę, okładając się ciosami mieczy. Nieludzka poświata pojawiała się za każdym razem w miejscu, gdzie spotykało się Gorliwe Ostrze i Drch'nyen. Z tej dwójki Abaddon był bezprecedensowo potężniejszy. Samotnie Celestyna nie miałaby szans go pokonać. Nie była jednak sama. Geminae Superia były cały czas z nią, razem stawiając czoła Profanatorowi z legend. W między czasie w umyśle Cawla rozbłysł komunikat. Ukształtowana przez niego siatka pod pylonem jest już gotowa do działania. Wiedział, że jeśli zadziała jak trzeba, przyćmi wszytko inne co zostało wynalezione przez dziesięć tysięcy lat. Trapiły go jednak wątpliwości; zastanawiał się co będzie, jeśli Nekron go oszukał. Kiedy ostatni z Ultramarines padł, poczucie niebezpieczeństwa wzięło górę nad złym przeczuciem i Arcymagos wysłał bezgłośne polecenie, po czym dźwięk pracy pylonów robił się coraz głośniejszy i wyższy. Wkrótce dźwięk przeszedł w głuchy łomot i pochłonął wszystkie inne dźwięki na Polach Elyzjona. Na płaskich ścianach monolitów pojawiały się czarne błyskawice. Walczący po obu stronach upadli na kolana; krew lała się z uszu i nosów. Psionicy zamarli, kiedy ich więź z Immaterium zgasła. Ich umysły po prostu zniknęły. Na szczycie każdego pylonu na Cadii pojawiło się czarne światło, które skoncentrowało się w górnych warstwach atmosfery, po czym w postaci potężnego promienia ruszyło w przestrzeń kosmiczną, mierząc w serce Oka Terroru. Kiedy do niego dotarło, w tempie tak powolnym, że żaden ówczesny przyrząd pomiarowy nie mógłby tego wychwycić, Oko Grozy zaczęło się kruczyć. Chociaż nikt w pieczarze nie znał skali przedsięwzięcia Cawla, jego skutki widziano od razu. Demony Abaddona, których postać w świecie materialnym osłabiały uśpione pylony, zaczęły wracać do Spaczni, kiedy monolity zaczęły pracować na zwiększonych obrotach. Zdrajcy, złączeni w jedno z demonami, zaczęli wrzeszczeć, kiedy ich potępione połówki zostały zabrane z powrotem do Osnowy. Demoniczne maszyny przestały pracować. Inkwizytor Greyfax zaczęła krzyczeć, kiedy rozpraszające energię Osnowy działanie pylonów zaczęła odciskać piętno na jej umyśle. Nie poddała się jednak, nie mając zamiaru umrzeć nie pokonawszy swych wrogów. Nawet Abaddon zachwiał się pod naporem mocy pylonów, jednak zawsze stał tak blisko swoich patronów jak był od nich niezależny, więc opuszczające go błogosławieństwa bogów przyjął z charakterystyczną dla siebie wytrzymałością. Legion Potępionych zniknął jak płomień świecy na wietrze. Światło Celestyny zaczęło gasnąć, a sama święta słabnąć. Wraz z nią znikała wiara, która tak długo podtrzymywała obrońców na duchu. Odwaga opuszczała zarówno Cadian, jak i Vostroyan czy Kappickie Orły. Zgoła inaczej sprawa miała się z wolą Czarnych Legionistów. Kompletnie nie obchodziła ich utrata demonicznych sojuszników, za to widząc słabnące światło fałszywego Imperatora znaleźli w sobie nowe pokłady siły. Bitwa o pieczarę przyspieszyła. Orven Highfell umarł pośród swych braci. Jego rękawice zaciskały się na gardle Krwiopijcy, nawet kiedy ten rozszarpywał Marine. Wulfeni Orvena pomścili go rozrywając demona na strzępy. Wkrótce jednak sami padli od ran, poświęcając swoje ostatnie chwile Imperatorowi. 8. trzymał się dzielnie. Zapał Cadian udzielił się ludziom z Vostroi. Szturmowcy nie chcieli pozwolić, by przewyższyli ich zwykli gwardziści, swoją odwagę znaleźli więc w dumie. Pośród tego wszystkiego pojedynek dwóch tytanów trwał nadal. Zaczął się jako starcie dwóch równych sobie wojowników, teraz jednak Abaddon był zdecydowanie silniejszy z ich dwojga. Jeszcze zanim mroczni bogowie błogosławili go, stał pośród najpotężniejszych z Astartes, rzadko ktoś przewyższał go w bitwie. Pozbawiona światła Imperatora Celestyna była śmiertelniczką, zbyt wiele razy przywróconą do życia z przestrzeni Immaterium. Jej pomocniczki nadal stały u boku swej pani, jednak wynik pojedynku był dla walczących oczywisty. Eleanor odsunęła się od pojedynku, kiedy krew zaczęła sączyć się z jej ust. Genevieve otoczyli Terminatorzy, których pancerza nie mogło przebić nawet jej błogosławione ostrze. Celestyna nadal ścierała się z Abaddonem, jednak jej ciosy służyły teraz głównie do obrony. Święta słabła, aż w końcu potężny cios miecza powalił ją na kolana. Creed widział co się dzieje i rzucił 8. regiment naprzód w ostatniej, desperackiej szarży, wiedząc, że śmierć Świętej przekreśli wszystko co na Cadii się wydarzyło. Abaddon opuścił Drach'nyen raniąc świętą. Trzymając jedną rękę na ranie w boku i unosząc się lekko nadal mierzyła swego przeciwnika wzrokiem. thumb|320px|Katarina Greyfax, Inkwizytor Ordo HereticusWtem Abaddona przeszył porażający ból. Drach'nyen, który miał przebić serce Celestyny zamarł w pół drogi. Katarina Greyfax skumulowała wszelkie pokłady wściekłości i zaatakowała Profanatora atakiem psionicznym. Zanim dołączyła do walki uznała świętą za żywą herezję. Chciała także zabić Trazyna, jednak złożone w jej mózgu jarzmo umysłowe uniemożliwiało jej wyrządzenie mu jakiekolwiek krzywdy. Nekron wyjaśnił jej, że jej nienawiść do niego musi poczekać, ma bowiem tutaj poważniejszych wrogów. Katarina nie była chętna się do tego przyznać, teraz jednak widziała, że Xenos miał rację. Oślepiony i oszołomiony Abaddon bronił się. Jego niezłomna wola spotkała się z atakującym jego umysł psionicznym ogniem. Nadwyrężona przez pracę pylonów moc Katariny osłabła a wraz z nią napór na umysł Profanatora. Na próżno użyła pistoletu boltowego. Mistrz Wojny znów zwrócił się ku świętej. Jego drogę zagrodziła ściana gwardzistów, desperacko próbujących ocalić Świętą kosztem swego życia. Umierali, tuzinami, dziesiątkami, rozrywani na strzępy ciosami Drach'nyen. Własną krwią zyskali Celestynie niezbędny czas. W między czasie nowy impuls z pylonów wstrząsnął pieczarą. Spychając tryb bojowy do swojej drugorzędnej i trzeciorzędnej świadomości Cawl skupił się na danych przesyłanych przez serwitorów spod pylonów. Przeglądając dane zrozumiał, że wszystko szło jak trzeba. Uśpione przez tysiąclecia pylony wypychały postać Oka Terroru z tego świata. W pieczarze ostatnie demony całkowicie zniknęły z rzeczywistego wymiaru, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ciała swych ofiar. W przestrzeni kosmicznej nawigatorzy stracili orientację w położeniu. Targana przez pływy Spaczni Brama Cadiańska stała teraz wśród "spokojnych wód". Tarcze próżniowe Falangi zniknęły, kiedy ich połączenie z Immaterium znikło. Na mostku okrętu Komodor Trevaux zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem nowych doniesień. Część okrętów Chaosu opuściło osłonę jaką zapewniały resztki Woli Wieczności i dołączyły do reszty Czarnej Floty. Komodor wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwo. Nie widząc jednak żadnego, czekał. W pieczarze bitwa skoncentrowała się wokół dwóch czempionów. Obie strony wiedziały, że zwycięstwo zależy od śmierci jednego z nich. Terminatorzy Czarnego Legionu znów zebrali się wokół swego pana, lecz znaleźli się pod skoncentrowanym ostrzałem karabinów laserowych hot-shot. XXI Vostroyański został rozdarty przez kontratak Wybrańców. Powoli Czarny Legion tracił kontrolę nad północną flanką, gdzie Skitarii Cawla wsparły Kappickie Orły. Korzystając z okazji Katarina Greyfax dołączyła do Szturmowców, wykrzykując rozkazy w otoczce niedwuznacznych gróźb. Bardziej bojąc się Greyfax niż mieczy Czarnego Legionu Szturmowcy wykonywali je natychmiast. Objąwszy dowodzenie nad plutonem Kasrkinów, Creed poprowadził ich do szarży przez pole bitwy. Kiedy zwarli się z przybocznymi Abaddona, posłał wiązkę z pistoletu laserowego wprost w rozbity okular jednego z Terminatorów. Po chwili zobaczył jak spaczone Osnową promethium spala wielu z jego Kasrkinów. Przez kłęby dymu zobaczył ogromną postać, która Szponem Horusa wyrżnęła resztę jego eskorty. Wśród krzyków palących się żywcem żołnierzy Creed szukał żywych, lecz widział jedynie pył, dym i ciała. Lord Kasztelan podniósł okrzyk bojowy, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział. Przez kakofonię wystrzałów dobiegł go szyderczy śmiech. Creed swoimi pistoletami posyłał wiązki laserowe w kierunku sunącemu w jego stronę Mistrza Wojny, na niewiele się to jednak zdało. Czempion smagnął swym szponem, otwierając ogromne rany na ramieniu Creeda, jednocześnie odcinając palce jednej dłoni. Mimo to Creed nie czuł strachu, jedynie chęć dalszego oporu. Abaddon zacisnął szpon wokół szyi Kasztelana i uniósł go w powietrze. Ten, czując jak ucieka z niego dech, drapał zdrową ręką w szpon. Na próżno. Abaddon zacisnął chwyt, kręgi szyjne generała zaczęły pękać. Kiedy ogarniały go ciemności czuł jedynie wstyd. Cadia stała dumnie przez dziesięć tysięcy lat, tylko po to, by upaść na jego warcie. Upokorzenie wynikające z klęski w obliczu obowiązku było gorsze niż jakakolwiek śmierć. Zatopionego w myślach i ciemności Creeda wyrwał ryk bólu. Za Profanatorem stała Celestyna, dzierżąca miecz wbity głęboko w kręgosłup wrogiego czempiona. Szpon otworzył się a zamknięty w nich żołnierz upadł na ziemię. W międzyczasie Trazyn Nieskończony obserwował bitwę z dystansu, wiedząc, że historia dzieje się na jego oczach. Kiedy pragnienie chwały zanikło, zastąpiła je potrzeba zdobycia pamiątki z wiekopomnej godziny. W rękach trzymał labirynt hipersześcienny, który mógł zmieścić tylko jeden obiekt. Nekron nie mógł się zdecydować kogo ze sobą zabrać. Skała, na której stał Trazyn zachwiała się od wybuchu zabłąkanego pocisku. Wtedy Lord uznał, że trofeum może poczekać. Po wyniku bitwy, jakikolwiek on będzie, zabrany przez niego obiekt nabierze jeszcze większej wartości. Koniec oporu Abaddon zachwiał się i odsunął od Celestyny, wyciągając jej ostrze ze swego ciała. Rana paliła żywym ogniem. Mistrz Wojny, który ostatni raz został tak zraniony tysiąclecia temu, widząc 8. cadiański przedzierający się w jego stronę zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie miał czasu na ukojenie nadszarpniętej dumy. Ostatnie ślady Osnowy opuszczały to miejsce, jeśli więc miał zamiar teleportować się z powrotem na Mściwego Ducha, musiał zrobić to teraz. Nie odwracając wzroku od Świętej Profanator dał rozkaz odwrotu. Kiedy znalazł się na pokładzie swego okrętu flagowego w duchu przyznał, że obrońcy Cadii dokonali niemożliwego. Na pewnej płaszczyźnie osiągnęli sukces, Abaddon bowiem chciał złamać Cadię i wysłać krzyczące dusze jej obrońców do Spaczni. Nie udało mu się to. Mistrz Wojny wiedział jednak, że ostatecznie nie zdołają wygrać, kiedy rozpocznie swój alternatywny plan. W mgnieniu oka pozostali Marines z Czarnego Legionu zniknęli z pieczary w błękitnej poświacie. Na powierzchni Thunderhawki Szkarłatnej Rzezi i desantowce zdradzieckich legionów zaryzykowały wejście w strefę ostrzału obrońców, zabierając ze sobą tylu Marines Chaosu i demonicznych maszyn ile się da. Kultystów i opętanych cywili, nigdy nie będących niczym więcej niż mięsem armatnim, pozostawiono samym sobie. Tor Garadon zebrał pozostałe przy życiu Imperialne Pięści. Z 3. kompanii ostało się niewielu, niektórzy odnieśli bardzo poważne rany. Z 1. przeżył tylko sierżant Furran. Marines z 3. kompanii nie zostali dopuszczeni do uczestnictwa w Krucjacie Zemsty (ang. Crusade of Vengeance) jako zbyt niedoświadczeni. Po tym co widzieli na Cadii i Falandze, jeśli przeżyją, będą jedną z najbardziej doświadczonych kompanii Imperialnych Pięści. W międzyczasie Marszałek Amalrich popędzał swych ludzi ścigających wycofujących się wrogów. Wyrżnęli pasażerów jednego desantowca, dwa kolejne ściągnęli na ziemię rakietami. Nie tylko Czarni Templariusze utrudniali desantowcom wycofanie sił Chaosu na okręty. Burzliwe pływy Spaczni rozerwały niektóre z nich na strzępy, inne zostały rozwiane w górnych częściach atmosfery Cadii jak pył na wietrze. Kiedy uznał, że już czas Abaddon wydał kolejny rozkaz. Kowale Osnowy, słysząc komendę, włączyli silniki plazmowe przymocowane do największych odłamków Woli Wieczności, które, nabierając prędkości, ruszyły w kierunku planety. Kiedy ostatnie desantowce znalazły się na pokładzie, okręty Czarnej Floty oddalały się od Cadii najszybciej jak mogły. Abaddon patrzył na to wszystko z mostka Mściwego Ducha. Resztki Woli Wieczności mknęły ku powierzchni Cadii, która była jego wrogiem tak samo, jak jej obrońcy. Uwalniając krótką salwę śmiechu nalał sobie porcję wina do czary wykonanej z czaszki klona Horusa, z kolei stworzonego przez Fabiusa Bile. Świętował upadek jednego wroga za pomocą szczątków innego. Na pokładzie Falangi komodor Trevaux w końcu pojął powód obecności okrętów pośród odłamków Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia i rozkazał otworzyć ogień w kierunku nadlatujących szczątków. Na niewiele się to zdało. Jedyne co mógł zrobić Trevaux to wysłać ostrzeżenie na powierzchnię. Chociaż ostatni z Kowalów Osnowy zginął, kiedy odłamki wielkości małego księżyca sięgnęły atmosfery, nic już nie mogło zatrzymać prowizorycznych pocisków. Wszyscy na powierzchni słyszeli jak nadlatują. Na początku myśleli, że wybuchł reaktor jednego z okrętów kosmicznych. Chwilę później zdali sobie sprawę jak bardzo się mylili. Okalany przez szalejące wichry pędzący meteor rozbił się o powierzchnię planety. Upadek Szczątki Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia uderzyły o powierzchnię, wybijając w niej kratery o szerokości setek kilometrów. Góry zmieniły się w pył, morza zniknęły, zmieniając się w strumienie wrzącej cieczy. Płyty tektoniczne huczały pod wpływem niewyobrażalnie potężnych sił. Wstrząsy rozprzestrzeniały się a wraz z nimi ogromne fale wody i porywistych, ognistych wiatrów. Warownie na wybrzeżach, które przetrwały bombardowanie i oblężenie, zostały wyrwane z fundamentów przez falę tsunami, pod którą całkowicie utonęły wraz z resztkami obrońców. Pozostałości miast i twierdz, znajdujące się tysiąc kilometrów wgłąb kontynentu Cadia Secundus spotkał ten sam los. Lasy, które były stare nawet kiedy ludzie po raz pierwszy postawili stopę na powierzchni planety, spłonęły w mgnieniu oka. Dawno uśpione wulkany wypluły wnętrzności globu na zewnątrz, dodając swoją cegiełkę do jego zniszczenia. Siły tektoniczne rozdarły Tyrockie Pola na kawałki, które wkrótce zniknęły pod płonącą magmą. thumb|330px|Śmierć CadiiPo drugiej stronie globu, ludzie na Polach Elyzjona poczuli wstrząsy, usłyszeli wichry i zobaczyli pędzące kłęby pyłu przesłaniające słońce. Co sprytniejsi natychmiast skryli się wśród pylonów czy zniszczonych maszyn. Ci bardziej powolni zostali rozerwani na strzępy przez szczątki umierającej planety. Modlitwy Sióstr Bitwy jak i kultystów rozwiały się na pędzącym wietrze. Otwór sklepienia pieczary pod Polami Elyzjona rozszerzył się, posyłając gruzy na ocalałych ludzi Creeda. Wichry przybrały na sile, rozrzucając czołgi jak zabawki i miażdżąc kryjących się pod nimi ludzi. Kontynent Tertius zniknął wypalony przez ogień i pokryty szalejącym oceanem. Uskok Krian Falut, zmora Cadii Tertius od czasu Epoki Zamętu huknął po raz ostatni, po czym skorupa planety pękła. Połowa kontynentu Primus została zalana. Cadię Secundus zaś pokrywał ogień. Płyty tektoniczne kontynentu zapadały się do wewnątrz planety pod naporem sąsiadujących z nimi płyt. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego był jednak fakt, że pylony zaczęły upadać. Skalne monolity na powierzchni całej planety zaczęły walić się na ziemię. Ukształtowana przez Cawla i Trazyna sieć zamigotała i przestała działać a wraz z nią wszystkie monolity. Czarna wiązka bijąca w kierunku Oka Terroru także zamigotała i zgasła. Proces wypierania Osnowy zatrzymał się. Spacznia wracała na swoje miejsce a wraz z nią Oko Grozy, które nie mając na swej drodze pylonów, poczęło rozszerzać się jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy pylony przestały działać, na Cadię znów wkroczyły demony. Tym razem jednak ich obecności nic nie zakłócało. Przeciwnie, były silniejsze przez kotłującą się wokół globu energię Spaczni, kumulującą się wraz ze zbliżaniem się Oka Terroru. Cadia była powoli wciągana do Immaterium. Większość pozostałych przy życiu psioników, w końcu wolna od naporu mocy pylonów, znów została przytłoczona, tym razem przez istoty ze Spaczni. Większość zginęła z rąk swoich byłych towarzyszy broni, którzy poddali się istotom napierającym na ich umysły. Jedynie najsilniejsi zdołali się im oprzeć a spośród nich tylko Katarina Greyfax odtrąciła je całkowicie. Wraz ze wzrastającą energią Osnowy odrodziła się nadzieja w postaci Świętej Celestyny i jej Geminae Superia. Wyprowadziły ocalałych z pieczary, którzy znalazłszy się na powierzchni nie rozpoznali swojej planety. Martwe ciała ich towarzyszy jak i wszelkie maszyny zaczęły tonąć pod wrzącą magmą. Tu i ówdzie wybuchały krótkie wymiany ognia, gdziekolwiek demony ruszały w kierunku cudem ocalałych z katastrofy. Ludzie z 8. regimentu zwrócili się do Creeda o rozkazy, ten jednak, widząc swój świat w zgliszczach został opanowany przez rozpacz. Nie chcąc, by Święta przejęła autorytet Lorda Kasztelana, Inkwizytor Greyfax objęła dowodzenie. Wiedząc, że Cadii nie da się już uratować Greyfax wydała rozkaz do odwrotu. Z całego globu, w poobijanych promach czy czymkolwiek co mogło unieść się w powietrzu, w kierunku Falangi i otaczających ją okrętów nadciągali ocaleli. Nie wszyscy dotarli bezpiecznie. Wielu zginęło, kiedy zawodziły silniki czy inne mechanizmy promów. Ostatni ludzie z 27. regimentu zginęli co do jednego, kiedy pilota ich desantowca opanowało szaleństwo. Umyślnie rozbił jednostkę o góry Tadros, pociągając za sobą wszystkich na pokładzie. Nie pomagały też Piekielne Smoki i Zwiastuny (ang. Harbingers), które chciały przelać jeszcze więcej krwi dla swych panów. Wybuchały walki w powietrzu, gdziekolwiek spotykały się z Przechwytywaczami Stormhawk (ang. Stormhawk Interceptor) Imperialnych Pięści. Tych drugich było jednak zbyt mało, by powstrzymać piekielne maszyny. Gdzie indziej ewakuację utrudniała panika uciekających ludzi. Niektóre regimenty zachowały dyscyplinę, inne jednak dołączyły do bezmyślnych mas, starając się za wszelką cenę dostać do przepełnionych promów. Kiedy oficerowie z Kasr Luten i Kasr Gorsk rozkazali Kasrkinom otworzyć ogień do rozszalałych tłumów, ewakuacja zmieniła się w krwawe zamieszki. thumb|330pxNa polach Elyzjona trwała zaciekła bitwa. Każdy prom był łakomym kąskiem dla głodnych krwi demonów. Siostry Bitwy wraz z Żyjącą Świętą zadawali napierającym istotom ciężkie straty, jednak z każdą chwilą cofały się coraz dalej. Tak samo było z resztkami gwardzistów wspieranych przez Imperialne Pięści i Czarnych Templariuszy. Trzymali demony na dystans, jednak nie byli w stanie wiecznie utrzymać pozycji pod ich ciągłym naporem. Greyfax wiedziała, że wkrótce pole ewakuacyjne padnie. Promów było zbyt mało, by ewakuować wszystkich, a ich liczba stale malała. Inkwizytor wiedziała, że ktoś będzie musiał zostać, by inni mogli uciec. Właśnie wtedy rozpacz opanował Creed, natychmiast oświadczając, że on i 8. zostaną, ostatni raz utrzymując pozycję. Nie było ani jednego gwardzisty, który się nie bał. Nie było też żadnego, który złamał szyk lub sprzeciwił się. Creed wyprowadzał gwardzistów z piekła, w którym inni zginęliby. Byli świadomi, że dług ciągnie się za nimi od dawna, teraz więc, zamierzali go spłacić. Kiedy ostatni prom zniknął na ognistym niebie ludzie z 8. regimentu umierali pośród ruin swego świata. Siostry Bitwy i Czarni Templariusze zabrali się z ostatnią jednostką wysłaną z okrętu Iron Revenant, mającą zabrać Rycerzy z Domu Taranis. Greyfax także tam była, nie spuszczając oka ze Świętej. Creed patrzył jak ostatni transportowiec opuszcza Cadię, która była teraz niczym więcej niż cmentarzyskiem. Kiedy walka na chwilę ucichła zrozumiał, że nie jest sam, lecz nie towarzyszy mu człowiek. Szalejące wichry zaczęły muskać potężną postać, która nagle znalazła się obok niego. Był to najprawdopodobniej Trazyn Nieskończony, który oznajmiając, że to musi być jego koniec, zamknął Lorda Kasztelana w labiryncie hipersześciennym. Epilog thumb|320px|KlaisusFlota uciekinierów skierowała się w kierunku granicy Cadiańskiego systemu. Oko Terroru, niczym nieograniczane, rozrastało się coraz bardziej, łapczywie pochłaniając światy na swej drodze. Z Cadii, której populacja przed inwazją liczyła około 850.000.000, została zredukowana ledwie do trzech milionów. Być może kiedyś duma Cadii zostanie zbudowana ponownie na jakimś odległym świecie, teraz jednak uchodźcy byli w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Dowódcy floty uznali podróż przez Spacznię za zbyt niebezpieczną, poruszano się więc przy użyciu napędu konwencjonalnego, z którego kapitanowie wyciskali ile się da. Najbardziej gorliwi kapitanowie Abaddona raz po raz nękali flotę uciekinierów. Wszystkie zostały zniszczone przez okręty Adeptus Mechanicus, które przybyły stosunkowo późno do systemu, toteż otrzymały najmniejsze straty. Uciekinierzy jednak sami ponieśli ogromne straty przez błyskawiczne najazdy. Po kilku dniach ucieczki, stracie kilku okrętów i setek tysięcy ludzi flotę uciekinierów dogoniły najpotężniejsze okręty Czarnej Floty z Mściwym Duchem na czele. Kiedy zniszczyły większość okrętów Adeptus Mechanicus Święta Celestyna rozpoznała obecne wydarzenia zawarte w jej wizji. Poleciła Belisariusowi Cawlowi skierować flotę w kierunku Klaisusa, lodowego księżyca. Ark Mechanicus Cawla, Iron Revenant, znalazł się pod ostrzałem samego Mściwego Ducha. Potężny okręt nie mógł jednak równać się z okrętem Abaddona, którego działa wyrywały potężne dziury w poszyciu Ark Mechanicus. Wiedząc, że jego jednostka nie przetrwa Cawl wyprowadził okręt na spotkanie Mściwego Ducha. Okręt Arcymagosa został zniszczony, jednak dał innym czas na wejście w atmosferę planety i jej mroźne burze śnieżne. Ewakuowawszy się z Ark Mechanicus, Cawl, Greyfax, Amalrich i Celestyna znaleźli się na powierzchni planety wraz z resztkami uciekinierów. thumb|320px|Ucieczka do Pajęczego TraktuZnalazłszy się wśród szalejących wichrów burz śnieżnych ocaleli unikali pościgu Czarnego Legionu. Abaddon wysłał każdą jednostkę latającą w poszukiwaniu imperialnych. Piekielne Smoki przeczesywały teren, ich wzrok jednak zawodził w burzy. Kiedy znaleźli się wśród skał łańcucha górskiego burze śnieżne ustały, odsłaniając pozycje uciekinierów. Atak Czarnego Legionu rozpoczął się nagle. Pustoszyciele prowadzili ostrzał z półek skalnych, Raptorzy, skacząc z góry, wyli i krzyczeli, jeszcze bardziej szargając nerwy walczących żołnierzy. Chociaż Geminae Superia, Czarni Teplariusze, Imperialni Rycerze, Szturmowcy i ocaleli Cadianie walczyli zaciekle, wiedzieli, że nie zdołają wygrać tej walki. Liderzy uciekinierów zdecydowali, że muszą pozostać w ruchu. Poruszali się dalej, lecz walka nie ustawała. Czarni Legioniści nie dawali wytchnienia swym wrogom. Wtem imperialnym ukazała się dziwna struktura, zdecydowanie nie pochodzenia ludzkiego. Broniących się w cieniu obcego obiektu zastała noc a następnie dzień. Kiedy kolejnego dnia słońce była najwyżej na niebie do walki dołączył Abaddon. Szturm sił Chaosu na pozycje imperialnych przybrał na sile, jednak wszystkie zmieniło się, kiedy do walki dołączyła trzecia strona. Nieznany obiekt górujący nad polem bitwy okazał się być eldarską bramą Pajęczego Traktu. Smukli obcy i ich wysokie maszyny kroczące odepchnęły siły arcy wroga od bramy. Wśród nich były Wychy z Commoragh, Siły Uderzeniewe Ulthwe, Biel-Tan oraz wojownicy z innych światostatków. Abaddon dwa razy prowadził szarżę, jednak na nic się to zdało. Po rozmowie z przywódcami obcych, ludzie wraz z nimi przeszli przez bramę Pajęczego Traktu. Wraz z nimi udali się do Ultramaru, gdzie pomyślnie przywrócili Patriarchę Ultramarines, Roboute Guillimana do pełnej świadomości. Chociaż Cadia została zniszczona, garstka jej obrońców została cudem ocalona. Źródła * Codex: Astra Militarum (6 edycja) s. 34, 66-68 (wersja elektroniczna) * Codex: Eye of Terror (3 edycja) s. 12, 13, 16 * Gathering Storm I: Fall of Cadia * Background Book: 13th Black Crusade (pierwszy cytat, obrazek - creed zabójca) s. 31, 98 * Codex: Space Marines Supplement: Sentinels of Terra s. 32 (wersja elektroniczna) (obrazek - falanga) Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Wydarzenia